Mala Sangre
by me llevas a andar
Summary: Edward Cullen era un hombre al que le gustaba el orden. Él arreglaba su vida en ordenados segmentos, ejercitando un rígido control en todas las áreas de su existencia. Pero un día, luego de una simple pregunta, todo esto se derrumbó.
1. Chapter 1

**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la Sra. Meyer y la historia es de LadyEscalibur2010, lo que si me pertenece es un par de entradas para Pearl Jam wiii.**

¡Hola a todos/as! Acá vengo con una nueva traducción, pueden encontrar el nombre de la autora en mi perfil. Como siempre, cualquier duda o consulta, mándenme un MP o una review como ustedes deseen. Sin más, el primer capítulo.

* * *

><p><em>~ El amor o el miedo. Todo lo que un padre de familia diga, debe inspirar uno u otro.<em>

Joseph Joubert.

Edward Cullen era un hombre al que le gustaba el orden. De hecho lo apreciaba. Él arreglaba su vida en pequeños y ordenados segmentos, ejercitando un rígido control en todas las áreas de su existencia. Pero él no quería tener control sobre alguien más. No, el único control que deseaba desesperadamente, era sobre sí mismo. Su mundo giraba en torno a esa verdad.

Así su vida estaba dispuesta en cajas ordenadas, en las cuales colocaba sus días y sus noches, sus horas y minutos precisamente planeados y anticipados.

Los lunes llegaría al gimnasio precisamente a las 6:15 de la mañana. Ejercitaría durante 45 minutos, luego de los cuales se ducharía y cambiaria para ir a su trabajo. Como llegaba unos cuantos minutos después de su hora usual de entrada, a las 7:07; Janice ya se encontraba detrás de su escritorio. Ellos intercambiarían un par de sonrisas y una impresión general de como habían pasado el fin de semana. Luego de hablar con ella no menos de dos minutos pero no más de tres, él se dirigiría a su escritorio y prendería su computadora.

Los martes almorzaría en el restaurant que se encontraba a dos cuadras y media de la oficina, permitiéndose comer una hamburguesa con papas fritas, una extravagancia por la cual correría dos millas más el miércoles. Siempre ordenaba lo mismo, se sentaba en la misma mesa (la que tenía una silla con una costura rota precisamente a tres centímetros del borde). Su moza siempre era Midge, quien siempre preguntaba por qué un hombre tan apuesto como él comía solo. Edward siempre respondía con una divertida e insinuante sonrisa. El hecho de que esa sonrisa era falsa, no le importaba a ninguno de los dos. Las sutilezas debían ser respetadas.

Los miércoles a la mañana iría al gimnasio, saliendo temprano de su casa para completar su rutina. Se ejercitaba por una hora y media y llegaba a la oficina justo a tiempo, siguiendo su itinerario entre 7:05 y 7:07, teniendo en cuenta inconvenientes en el tráfico o las inclemencias del clima. En la noche, correría cinco millas en lugar de las tres que normalmente corría los sábados. Si el clima lo permitía, lo hacía al aire libre. Eso le daba tiempo para pensar y apreciar los regalos de la naturaleza. Si el clima era pésimo, correría en la cinta eléctrica. Siempre encontró eso un poco desconcertante.

Los jueves recogería su ropa limpia de la tintorería. Siempre salía de su casa diez minutos más temprano de lo habitual, para sincronizar su llegada con la apertura del local. La dueña se llamaba Sharon. Él siempre la saludaba y le preguntaba acerca de sus hijos. Ella siempre comentaba sobre lo educado que era. Con ese comentario él se sonrojaba, maldiciendo interiormente su tez clara.

Los viernes lo encontrarían en el bar. Había unos seis bares que solía frecuentar. Sus visitas tenían un ordenado y preciso programa. Luego de una hora o dos allí, posaría sus ojos en alguna mujer. Usaría todo su encanto, persuadiéndola para que lo acompañe a un hotel. Esto usualmente funcionaba. La mujer que elegía siempre estaba allí con amigos, y él se presentaría dando su nombre. – Hola, soy Edward Cullen. Encantado de conocerlos. – Las palabras eran siempre las mismas. Su sonrisa siempre encantadora. Sus acciones eran una precaución, una red de seguridad que las mujeres no sabían que necesitaban. Luego él llevaría a dicha mujer al hotel, donde pagaría una habitación, siempre con la misma tarjeta de crédito. Ellos cogerían, dos veces. Siempre dos veces. Ni una. Ni tres. Dos. A él no le gustaba ninguna cosa perversa. No necesitaba dolor para llegar al clímax, ni tampoco le gustaba infligirlo. En todo caso, sus compañeras dirían que era un amante amable y considerado. Él nunca dormía en la habitación, pero le diría a la mujer que debía levantarse temprano al día siguiente. Siempre la despedía con un prolongado beso, dejando la sensación de que nunca usaría el número de teléfono que le habían ofrecido. Luego se iría a su casa, a dormir en su cama después de ducharse durante 15 minutos. A él no le gustaba mentir, así que se levantaría temprano para empezar con su rutina.

Todos los sábados a la mañana saldría a correr de nuevo, solo tres millas, nunca una milla más o menos. Nunca se desviaba de su ruta, al norte pasando la casa de los Miller, luego al este hacia la huerta y de regreso a su casa. Al llegar se ducharía y cambiaria su ropa, para pasar el resto del día limpiando su casa. Él era ordenado, prefiriendo la pulcritud a su alrededor como así también en sus transacciones con el mundo exterior. No era sumamente obsesionado, como para pasar sus sábados con una botella de lejía y un cepillo de dientes limpiando el piso de la cocina, pero era organizado y metódico. Cepillaba su cabello cincuenta veces cada mañana y cada noche. Pasaba exactamente seis minutos cepillando sus dientes y ocho minutos lavando su cabello. Le tomaba cinco minutos afeitarse. En todas las cosas debía existir un orden. Ese era su mantra, el principio rector de su vida.

Su tía lo llamaría cada tarde de los sábados, alrededor de las cinco y seis. Ellos hablarían durante media hora. Cada semana ella le expresaba su amor y su preocupación. Y cada semana él trataría de calmarla con palabras vacías. Después de todo, ella había hecho su mejor esfuerzo. Y él también trataba de hacerlo. Le diría que la amaba, por que en verdad lo hacía. Ella había sido la salvadora del niño y la línea de vida del hombre. Luego cortarían y él lucharía con las ganas de llorar. Siempre tendría la victoria, porque las lágrimas representaban debilidad y exceso de emociones. Esas cosas no eran para él.

Los domingos, si era temporada de football, invitaría a algunos compañeros del trabajo para mirar el partido. Si les preguntaban a ellos, dirían que eran buenos amigos. Si le preguntaba a Edward, diría que eran solo conocidos con los que era amigable. Si bien le gustaban los deportes, él no se dejaba llevar por la emoción mirando los partidos. Control. Era todo acerca del control. Demasiada emoción era peligrosa e innecesaria, por lo que en todas las cosas él prefería la moderación y el control. Si no era temporada de football, brindaría una parrillada para algunos compañeros de la oficina. Nadie lo llamaría solitario, aunque en realidad se sentía solo.

Durante años su vida se sucedió de esta manera. Él no era feliz, pero tampoco era infeliz. Estaba satisfecho y era lo único que pedía. Tenía una sensación de satisfacción al saber que se había podido superar. La bestia que seguramente se encontraba en su interior, había sido domada y eso era todo lo que importaba. Si bien no se cumplió todo lo que quería, tampoco se encontraba en peligro, ni ponía en peligro los demás, y con eso bastaba.

Se sentía cómodo en el camino que había elegido, sabiendo que al trascurrir cada día, podía predecir todas las conversaciones que mantenía, las comidas que comería, los lugares en los que se encontraría a diversas horas del día. Su rutina era su bálsamo de curación y le ayudaba a olvidar, en su mayor parte.

Luego llegó el día (era un miércoles, y a veces él pensaba que si todo hubiera pasado un martes, tal vez no la hubiera encontrado y ella habría abandonado su búsqueda) en el cual su mundo cuidadosamente ordenado, fue convertido en un caos.

El golpe en la puerta fue inesperado y no bienvenido. A Edward Cullen no le gustaban las sorpresas, y nada en sus experiencias pasadas le indicaban que algo bueno podía salir de una sorpresa.

Así que ya estaba con el ceño fruncido cuando abrió la puerta.

Nunca estuvo seguro de que esperar al abrir, pero definitivamente no fue lo que encontró.

Ella era pequeña, no muy bien vestida y probablemente de su edad. Sus ojos eran grandes, oscuros e inteligentes detrás de sus lentes, los que le daban un aire a bibliotecaria. Su pelo castaño estaba atado en una coleta y tenía un lápiz apoyado en su oreja. En su mano tenía una libreta y de su muñeca colgaba una de esas pequeñas grabadoras que él había aprendido a odiar hace un tiempo. Ella pestañeo en su dirección, como si se sorprendiera de encontrarlo en casa.

Si hubiera sido un miércoles, él ya hubiera escapado con seguridad, siguiendo su rutina.

Una pequeña línea apareció entre sus cejas. -¿Sr. Cullen?- preguntó. Su voz era ligeramente ronca, como si se encontrara enferma. Lamió sus labios.

-Sí, soy el Sr. Cullen,- respondió. Su piel le picaba, la sentía muy chica para su cuerpo. Era martes, y se tendría que ir pronto a la tintorería.

-¿EdwardCullen?- insistió.

-Sí,- respondió con el ceño fruncido, mirando su reloj. Si esto seguía así iba a llegar tarde. No podía soportar la tardanza.

Una sonrisa de alivio ocupó su rostro, mientras dejaba salir el aire en un suspiro. Él notó como la sonrisa cambiaba su rostro. Ella era...bueno, era linda. Bastante linda de hecho, en una forma como la linda chica de al lado, pero no era viernes no estaban en el bar y ella no había venido con amigos a los cuales presentarse. Así que él ignoro su belleza. -Oh gracias a Dios, tenía miedo de haberme equivocado -.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?- Dijo mientras miraba deliberadamente su reloj, para que ella entendiera la indirecta.

- Uh si, digo, sí, eso espero.- Ella parecía nerviosa. Y como él se sentía igual, se permitió una pequeña punzada de satisfacción.

Él arqueó una pestaña en su dirección, urgiendo silenciosamente para que llegue a su punto de una vez.

Ella comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso, y saco luego triunfalmente un pedazo de papel. - ¿Eres el mismo Edward Cullen que se graduó en la Universidad de Jacksonville?-

Él frunció el ceño. - Si.- ¿A que podía llevar esto? ¿Y por qué? Si ella no llegaba a su punto de una vez, él llegaría tarde a la tintorería y esa posibilidad lo molestaba.

Otra sonrisa más se formo en su rostro, está un poco más incierta. Su voz, cuando hablo, sonaba un poco temblorosa. -¿Eres Edward Cullen, quién fue alguna vez Edward Masen II, el hijo del asesino en serie Edward Masen primero?-

Él le cerró la puerta en la cara, inclinándose sobre ésta mientras trataba de respirar.

Control Edward, se recordó. Sobre todas las cosas, control. _No puedes tener el capricho del exceso en absolutamente nada. _Cerró sus ojos, respirando profundamente. No importaba. Él no diría nada. No confirmaría nada. La ignoraría. Eventualmente ella se cansaría y se iría. Tenía que hacerlo.

Luego de un largo momento, escuchó pasos alejándose en su porche, y se atrevió a mirar por un pequeño espacio que se encontraba entre las cortinas de la ventana. Mientras ella se alejaba de su casa, él sintió su puño contraerse y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, había hecho un hueco en el panel de yeso al lado de la puerta.

Miro fijamente el agujero, avergonzado y lleno de culpa. Esto no era tener el control. Esto no era tener moderación. Esto no era tener tolerancia. Esto era... esto era el primer paso en el camino de la destrucción. Esto era la primera ruptura de las barras de la cárcel que sostenían al monstruo. Cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza. –Lo siento mamá. Lo haré mejor. Lo haré mejor.-

Sintió algo húmedo y caliente recorrer su mejilla, y lo limpió con una deliberada emoción.

Edward Cullen no lloraba.

A Edward Cullen no le gustaban las sorpresas.

Era martes y se suponía que él tendría que estar en la tintorería. Estaba retrasado.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola gente! Les traigo el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. Comentarios, críticas, reviews serán bienvenidos.

* * *

><p><em>"Lo que el padre calla, sale a la luz en el hijo; y a menudo, he encontrado desvelado en el hijo el secreto del padre<em>" Friedrich Nietzsche

Todo el día en el trabajo Edward se sintió un poco desorientado. Incluso sus compañeros se lo habían comentado, lo cual lo hizo sentir aún peor. Si los demás lo notaban, entonces había perdido el control en serio. La mujer que había roto el candado que mantenía en regla a sus recuerdos, había estado en sus pensamientos todo el día. Y sus pensamientos no eran ocupados por cortesía.

¿Quién se creía que era?

¿Qué ganaría con destruir su vida? ¿Y por qué? Él no la conocía. Ella no lo conocía. Sus motivos eran un misterio. A Edward Cullen no le gustaban los misterios casi tanto como no le gustaban las sorpresas.

Toda esta situación era inaceptable.

A pesar de que recién era jueves, sentía el extraño impulso de llamar a su tía. Esta revelación solo sirvió para alterarlo aún más. Esta mujer no solo perturbó su rutia matutina y arruinó su día entero, sino que ahora amenazaba con alterar todo su itinerario. Más le valía no desear volver a invadir su privacidad. Edward no se permitió sentir ira hacia la mujer, por supuesto, era principalmente molestia. La molestia era una emoción segura e insulsa.

Edward Cullen llevaba un estricto control en todo.

Así que cuando llegó a su casa esa noche, encontrarla sentada en los escalones de su porche, hubiera enojado a un hombre cualquiera, pero él solo suspiró resignado. Claramente esta mujer debía ser encarrilada en la forma más clara y concisa posible.

Ella se puso de pie cuando vio que se acercaba, su expresión incierta y cautelosa. Bien.

-Solo quería...-

La detuvo con un gesto de su mano. –Soy Edward Cullen,- le recordó suavemente. Control. Moderación. –Mi padre es Carlisle Cullen, mi madre es Esme Cullen. Esto es de público conocimiento. Es todo lo que tengo para decir.- Y era verdad, él tenía el certificado de nacimiento para probarlo. Todo eso se había arreglado cuando el tenia catorce años, cuando murió y resucitó.

Caminó a su lado, pasándola, intentando llegar a su puerta para abrirla y entrar a la seguridad de su casa. _Un lugar para todo y todo en su lugar. El camino estrecho es el camino justo. No debo temerle al mal. _Repitió interiormente sus calmantes letanías una y otra vez mientras intentaba abrir la puerta.

Por única vez, su llave no entro rápida y cómodamente en la cerradura. Era culpa de ella. Sus manos temblaban. Eso también era su culpa. Se volteó para mirarla intimidantemente. - ¿Por qué no te vas?- preguntó con molestia.

Ello lo miró, pestañó y sonrió lentamente. – No tengo otro lugar a donde ir, y honestamente tu historia me fascina. Necesito saber que…- Sus hombros se desplomaron mientras sus palabras se apagaban.

Él resoplo y se alejó de ella, con las llaves en la mano. Si seguía con esto, iba a comenzar a maldecir, y eso sería un exceso de emoción que no se podría permitir. Por fin, sintió la cerradura abrirse y suspiró aliviado. Mientras entraba a su casa, se volteo mirándola con una sonrisa triunfadora. – Entonces, siento mucha pena por usted.-

Cerró la puerta oyendo el satisfactorio clic de la cerradura.

Pasaron diez minutos cuando comenzó a escuchar sus pasos alejándose en el porche. Considero ese tiempo inaceptable, y pensó en llamar a la policía. Pero decidió no hacerlo. Eso solo hubiera complicado aún más las cosas, con incómodas preguntas para responder. A Edward Cullen no le gustaban ese tipo de preguntas, casi igual como no le gustaba llegar tarde, o las sorpresas, o las molestas y exasperantes mujeres en su porche.

_**~~Mala Sangre~~**_

Camino a su casa en la noche del jueves, Edward tuvo que hacer una parada en la ferretería. Esta no era una cosa que hacia todos los jueves, (eso era un viaje a la tienda de videos donde alquilaría algún estreno de una película sin importar si le gustaría o no). Este cambio de planes lo molestaba, fastidiaba su sensación de bienestar.

Compró todas las cosas necesarias para arreglar el agujero que hizo en el panel de yeso al lado de puerta. Lo que se había roto debía ser arreglado. Luego de que la molesta mujer lo dejara en paz, Edward fue a comprar las cosas. Mientras reparaba el daño, se regañaba. – Esto es lo que pasa cuando pierdes el control. Primero es la pared…-nunca podía decir las palabras que seguían en voz alta. Pero él sabía exactamente lo que quería decir.

Algunos dirían, es solo una pared, pero Edward sabia que para él no era solo eso. Nada era "simple". Toda acción tiene una consecuencia, toda consecuencia tiene un precio. Toda deuda se debe pagar.

La bestia se encontraba atada, pero no vencida. El niño que alguna vez había temblado, cubierto de sangre, lágrimas y una capa de sudor y miedo, se había convertido en un hombre. En ese hombre se encontraban las semillas del diablo. Esas semillas no podían ser cultivadas o alentadas en ninguna forma. No se les podía brindar una oportunidad o un deseo. Control. Esa era la clave. Control en todas las cosas.

La serenidad se lograba con el control y la rutina, la serenidad guiaba a la bondad. La bondad guiaba a la salvación.

Esa mujer se había robado su serenidad arduamente ganada. No permitiría que esto vuelva a suceder. El agujero se había arreglado, pero ese espacio blanco sin pintura en su pared era un recordatorio, una sentencia. Un precio.

_Esto es lo que pasa cuando pierdes el control._

_**~~Mala Sangre~~**_

Edward se levantó temprano. Pestañeo un par de veces, alargando su brazo para apagar el reloj despertador. Pero, extrañamente, no fue la alarma lo que lo despertó. Miro con el ceño fruncido al reloj que se encontraba al lado de su cama, ubicado precisamente paralelo a esta. Se encontraba en su lugar, pero algo estaba mal.

Él nunca se despertaba antes de que sonara la alarma. Nunca dormía una siesta. Teniendo asignadas las apropiadas ocho horas de sueño, no había necesidad. Se dormía ocho minutos después de que su cabeza se apoyaba en la almohada, y se despertada al primer ruido de la alarma. Siempre. Hasta hoy.

Era culpa de esa mujer.

Antes de que ella llegara a su casa, nunca se había despertado antes de que sonara su alarma. Si hubo ocasiones, al principio cuando era un niño y el horror seguía fresco, en las que se despertaba por las pesadillas. Según las caras de su tía y tío, al parecer eran horribles pesadillas. Él no las recordaba, simplemente porque había decidido no hacerlo, no tenían importancia.

Pero ahora…

Ahora, su vida estaba perdiendo de a poco el control. Hoy se despertaba cuatro minutos más temprano. Algunos dirían que no es una desviación muy grave en su rutina. Algunos dirían que no significaba nada. Edward, sin embargo, sabía la verdad. El control debe mantenerse en todas las áreas, incluso el sueño.

El sueño era un estado vulnerable para la mayoría de las personas. En él los demonios trataban de romper las guardias y tomar residencia. En el somos débiles, si te permites serlo.

Edward Cullen no era débil.

Tercamente, se quedo en la cama hasta que la alarma sonó, dando un corto ruido antes de que él tocara el botón de apagado.

El día ya tenía un comienzo abominable.

Su café tenía un sabor raro. Lo había preparado como siempre, así que debía tener exactamente el mismo sabor que todas las mañanas. Pero algo sobre él le molestaba, y hacía que sus papilas gustativas mostraran su desagrado. Con disgusto, tiro mitad de la tasa por el fregadero. Su tostadora quemó su tostada. Su pomelo estaba demasiado ácido lo que dejaba un sabor amargo en su boca. Cuando se puso su media izquierda, descubrió que había un agujero cerca de su dedo gordo. La hizo un bollo y la tiró hacia cesto de la ropa sucia. Falló.

De repente, recordó el nombre de un libro para niños que había visto un día en la biblioteca. "Alexander y el día terrible, horrible, espantoso y horroroso". Edward sentía que él y este Alexander podrían compadecerse mutuamente.

Ociosamente se pregunto si Alexander había tenido alguna experiencia similar con una curiosa mujer que hacía preguntas sobre temas que no le incumbían.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, miro hacia la izquierda y la derecha. Esto no formaba parte de su rutina, y el hecho de sentir la necesidad de hacerlo lo molestaba. Agradecido de no encontrar un par de inquisitivos ojos marrones, dejo salir un suspiro de alivio y se dirigió a su auto. Este no encendió.

Desde luego.

Era, sin lugar a dudas, un día terrible, horrible, espantoso y horroroso.

Y todo era por culpa de ella.

_**~~Mala Sangre~~**_

Esa noche, fue al bar que le tocaba según su programa. Su cuerpo sabía que era viernes, y deseaba descargarse. Pidió una cerveza, nada demasiado fuerte que pudiera hacer que pierda sus inhibiciones. Bebería dos cervezas esta noche, como lo hacia todos los viernes. Luego solo se permitiría tomar sodas. No había necesidad de emborracharse. Él no tenía el deseo de hacerlo. Emborrarse era poco prudente.

Comenzó a mirar a las mujeres disponibles, contento de haber arreglado el automóvil a tiempo para seguir cómodamente con su rutina.

Más tarde, se daría cuenta que tendría que haberlo previsto. Si tenía en cuenta como se había dispuesto este día, era inevitable. Una mujer se sentó a su lado. No estaba vestida provocativamente como las demás, así que no le prestó atención. Su atención iba hacia mujeres dispuestas a un encuentro casual. Ellas tendían a adornar su cuerpo en el plumaje que les garantizaba obtener dicha atención. Pasó desapercibida.

De modo que, cuando habló, lo tomo por sorpresa. Edward Cullen todavía no apreciaba las sorpresas.

-Hola Sr Cullen- dijo, lo suficientemente alto para que solo él la escuchara.

Detuvo la maldición que quería salir de su boca tomando un sorbo de su cerveza. Cuando gano el control sobre sus emociones (control sobre todas las cosas), se dirigió a ella. -¿Estas siguiéndome?-

Ella rodo sus ojos mientras bebía su trago. Él podía oler el alcohol que venía de su lugar, y se pregunto si ella habría arreglado alguna manera segura para regresar, y si se hospedaba en algún hotel cerca. Ella tendría que ser lo suficientemente lista como para no intoxicarse, especialmente si se encontraba sola.

Ella lo molestaba.

-¿Viene seguido a este lugar, Sr. Cullen?- preguntó.

Él la ignoro. Se molestó aún más, cuando oyó una pequeña risa provenir de ella. Contemplo la idea de alejarse, pero dos cosas se lo impedían. Una, estaba en su lugar habitual y no iba a abandonarlo solo porque a ella se le ocurrió aparecer. Dos, dejarse llevar y actuar basándose en su molestia era otra forma de perder el control.

Edward Cullen no perdía el control.

-Márchate,- le ordenó suavemente. Luego cerró sus ojos. Tendría que haberla ignorado.

-Lo siento,- dijo sin sonar convincente. –Pero me gusta este lugar.-

Su cuerpo ansiaba liberarse, y no pensaba irse hasta encontrar un buen prospecto. Finalmente se giró en su dirección. -¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué me acosas?-

Ella rodo sus ojos, y él tuvo el extraño impulso de golpear el piso con su pie, como un niño. – No estoy acosándote,- dijo. –Es un lugar público. Yo estoy aquí. Tú estas aquí. Es solo eso.-

Se giró en su asiento mientras contraía fuertemente su quijada, cuando se dio cuenta la relajó conscientemente. Esta mujer era insufrible.

-Al parecer sabes mucho de mí,-él dijo, seriamente. – Sin embargo yo no sé nada de usted señorita. Ni siquiera su nombre ¿Eso no parece justo, ah?-

Ella lo miro a través sus gruesas pestañas. – Supongo que el saber mi nombre es justo.- Pero luego se quedo callada, y él otra vez tuvo que controlar sus emociones. Esta vez tuvo el impulso de sacudirla. En menos de 48 horas, esta mujer estaba haciendo pedazos todas las barreras que él había impuesto cuidadosamente en su vida, y eso no le gustaba, para nada.

-¿Y entonces?-

-¿Oh así que ahora quieres que te hable?- Ella frunció el seño. -¿Pero yo pensaba que querías que no te acose más?- El brillo en sus ojos la delató, su tono era completamente inocente.

-Por amor a todo lo sagrado,- Él murmuro, pasando sus dedos por su cabello. Esto no estaba bien. Tales gestos eran el sello de la debilidad.

Ella le dio un codazo y él se inclinó alejándose de ella. Ella ignoro su movimiento y saco su mano. -Soy Isabella Swan, pero mis amigos me llaman Bella.-

-Bueno, Srta. Swan, no fue un placer conocerla.- Se sentía bastante orgulloso de decir ese divertido comentario con un tono de voz completamente educado, con una expresión suave y despreocupada. Sin embargo, ignoró su mano infantilmente.

Isabella hizo una mueca, haciendo referencia a su actitud de mal perdedor. En ese momento, él esperaba que se fuera, o quizás, que lo molestara con más preguntas. En su lugar, ella parecía estar perfectamente cómoda, allí sentada y callada a su lado. Esto hacia increíblemente difícil el hecho de observar prospectos para el entretenimiento de la noche. Él comenzó a sentir un zumbido de tensión recorrer su cuerpo y empezó a tamborilear en un ritmo agitado sus dedos en su pierna. Se detuvo en el momento que se percató de ello.

Un día terrible, horrible, espantoso y horroroso, desde todo punto de vista.

-¿Eres una periodista?- preguntó en una pausa de la música.

Ella no miró en su dirección, solo sacudió su cabeza. Luego comenzó a mover sus caderas cuando la música comenzó de nuevo. Ella tiró de su mano, urgiéndolo a acompañarla en la pista de baile.

Edward Cullen no bailaba.

Él permaneció tercamente sentado donde estaba y ella finalmente se rindió con un gesto exasperado, dirigiéndose a bailar sola. Cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la música, su cuerpo balanceándose al ritmo de los fuertes pulsos de la canción, su cabello moviéndose hacia los lados a lo largo de su espalda, como un metrónomo. A Edward le gustaba la predictibilidad de ese movimiento, por lo que mantuvo sus ojos allí. Los hombres se acercaban y bailaban a su alrededor, pero ella nunca abrió sus ojos y parecía no ser consciente de sus presencias.

Cuando la canción finalizó ella volvió a su lugar, a su lado, y él se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde que había perdido la oportunidad de escaparse. ¿Qué le paso?

-Te perdiste de una buena canción.- ella le dijo. Luego pidió un trago más, y él frunció el ceño. Cálculo la cantidad de alcohol que había visto que ella tomó y estimó su peso. Arriesgado. Poco prudente. Osado. Esas palabras parecían describir a Isabella Swan. Esas eran las cualidades que no apreciaba en las personas.

-No me la perdí- murmuró. -La pude escuchar. Tendría que se sordo para no hacerlo.-

Ella se rio, y su cabello se movió cuando se giro para aceptar el trago que el barman le ofrecía. Su cabello rozó su brazo. Edward estaba agradecido de usar, como era costumbre, una camisa de mangas largas. No quería sentir la suavidad de su cabello en su piel.

Una vez más, se quedo en lo que parecía ser un cómodo silencio a su lado, un ejercicio de frustración para él.

-Así que…si no eres periodista, debes ser escritora. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? ¿Piensas que escribirás la próxima novela policial que va a encender el mundo de las publicaciones?- dejó que su desdén se mostrara en cada una de sus palabras.

Isabella sacudió su cabeza. –No, nada parecido a eso,- dijo suavemente.

-¿Entonces porqué estas arruinando mi vida?- Esas palabras salieron con mucha más ira de la que él pretendía y Edward respiró profundamente. Control sobre todas las cosas.

Cuando lo miro, su expresión era una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza. –Lo siento,-dijo. –Yo no quería…debí…desde luego…tienes razón…- Sacudió su cabeza y tomo su bolso. –Lo siento,- dijo de nuevo. –No te molestare más.-

Él miro como se marchaba.

Todo lo cuerdo y racional que se encontraba dentro de él dijo adiós. Él sabía que tenía que buscar a una mujer, deshacerse de la tensión que había acumulado durante la semana. Era una forma segura de descargarse, de perderse en el calor del calor de una mujer durante un corto periodo de tiempo.

En su lugar, Edward Cullen hizo algo extraordinario. Por la primera vez desde que tenía catorce años, actuó por impulso. Murmurando una maldición, dejo atrás su rutina, y la persiguió.

Su molestia crecía. Era viernes, y se suponía que tendría que estar teniendo sexo. Dos veces. En lugar de eso, se encontraba persiguiendo a la mujer más irritante, exasperante y molesta del mundo.

¿Cuándo terminaría este día, horrible, espantoso y horroroso?


	3. Chapter 3

**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la Sra. Meyer y la historia es de LadyEscalibur2010, lo que si me pertenece es un par de entradas para Pearl Jam wiii.**

* * *

><p><em>El dolor se puede sostener, no obstante de forma desoladora, si nadie te habla. Cuando alguien lo hace, te quiebras ~ Bede Jarrett<em>

Él la vio caminando hacia el este y rápidamente corrió detrás de ella. La mayoría de los hombres, aquellos que no tienen el control de sus emociones y reacciones hubieran tirado de su brazo para voltearla y gritarle. Edward Cullen no era parte esa mayoría. En su lugar se le adelanto, bastante ágil en su repentina desesperación, se detuvo frente a ella y se giro para mirarla. Tendió sus brazos en caso de que ella se cayera, sorprendida al verlo allí.

Ella se detuvo de repente pero mantuvo su equilibrio, por lo que él bajo sus brazos.

-Srta. Swan,- comenzó a decir con un tono de voz calmante. Era la voz que usaría si se hubiera encontrado con un perro herido. O con un mapache rabioso. Todavía no estaba seguro si Isabella Swan era uno u otro. De todas formas, debía acercarse con precaución. Por suerte tomar precaución era una de las cosas que Edward Cullen hacia mejor. Venia naturalmente, un disfraz que se había vuelto realidad.

Ella levanto su mirada y sus mejillas estaban mojadas. Eso, admitió, lo sorprendió. Su opinión acerca de las sorpresas ya es bien conocida. Suspiró exasperado. - ¿Por qué estas llorando? Ciertamente yo soy la parte perjudicada.- Él mismo distinguió en su tono una nota de petulancia, y eso lo molesto. Aun más, de nuevo.

Isabella solo sacudió su cabeza, tratando de seguir caminando, pero él se interponía en su camino cada vez que lo intentaba. Finalmente se detuvo, resoplo fuertemente y se cruzo de brazos. Edward sintió una pequeña punzada de satisfacción al haberla molestado, para variar. Él admitió que era inmaduro pero era verdad. Algunas veces un hombre tenía que tomar alguna satisfacción de donde pudiera.

-Mira, dije que lo lamento,- dijo apresuradamente. –No te molestare de nuevo.-

-Bueno supongo que algo del día se salvo después de todo,- observo con alivio. Mientras que la buena educación mandaba una respuesta más cordial, él había sido llevado hacia sus límites, y seguramente ella tendría que saber que era su culpa ¿no?

-No debí haber…-Ella sacudió su cabeza. -Solo pensé que tu- Luego sin decir nada mas, Isabella se giro y comenzó a caminar lentamente en otra dirección. Él observo por un largo tiempo, como se alejaba, sin saber porque que se sentía… inquieto e insatisfecho. Ella había prometido que no lo iba a molestar, que no se iba a entrometer de nuevo en su vida. No había razón para seguirla, ninguna razón. De hecho, él tendría que volver al bar para intentar de alguna manera, salvar el resto de la noche y coger. Dos veces.

En lugar de eso, corrió detrás de ella, más molesto consigo mismo que con la exasperante Isabella Swan y eso era decir algo. Una vez más se interpuso en su camino, sin dejarla caminar. Él no la toco. Uso su altura como ventaja para amenazarla, aunque en realidad no era del tipo de hombre que amenazaba. Se sentía incomodo y falso.

-Si no eres una periodista ni una escritora, entonces podrías decirme ¿qué demonios haces aquí?- dijo bruscamente. Él sentía un dolor formándose en su cráneo. Pronto se irradiaría por su cabeza y se expandiría como una tormenta en su frente. Reprimió las ganas de frotar el inminente dolor para que desaparezca. Era solo malestar, algo que él podía tolerar.

-Yo vivo aquí,- ella dijo añadiendo con ese dato otra razón para considerar este día como terrible, horrible, espantoso y horroroso.

-¡¿Tu vives aquí?- Seguramente había escuchado mal. Tal vez tenía un tumor en el cerebro. Solo podía desearlo.

Pero si era verdad, y la había escuchado correctamente… Se pregunto si el mudarse a otra ciudad, estado tal vez, reflejaría una falta de control. Así y todo, pensaba que podría disfrutar de Europa. Podría reconstruir su segura y cómoda vida en otro lugar.

No era peligrosa la presencia de la Srta Swan sino lo que sabía. Si ella lo había descubierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo tomaría para que los demás lo hicieran también? ¿En cuánto tiempo ella develaría sus deshonras al mundo entero? ¿En cuánto tiempo comenzarían los susurros y las miradas por lo bajo? ¿En cuánto tiempo comenzarían las bromas? ¿Cuánto tiempo tomaría para que aparezcan esas palabras obscenas pintadas en su casa, alertando al mundo de sus pecados, del veneno que corre por sus venas? - ¿Dijiste que vives aquí?- Tal vez él sufría de daños cerebrales. Quizás se había golpeado la cabeza y no lo recordaba. Tal vez había imaginado su respuesta. Solo podía desearlo.

Ella se encogió de hombros defensivamente y se giro para mirar algo detrás por un segundo. – Me mude aquí hace un par de semanas y…- suspiro. –Me tomo todo este tiempo acercarme a ti.- Isabella se froto el rostro con las manos. –Y luego arruine todo completamente. Estaba tan asustada de decir una cosa que dije otra y resulto peor y…-

-¿Por qué en el nombre de Dios querrías hacerlo? ¿Acercarte a mi?- Esa era la pregunta ¿no? ¿Cuál era su itinerario? ¿Si no ganaba nada desbaratando su pequeña y ordenada existencia para que lo hacía?

-No lo entenderás,-ella murmuró.

-Tienes razón, probablemente no lo haría, pero quisiera una explicación. Creo que lo merezco.-

Ella vacilo un momento. –Bueno, si soy una escritora,- dijo. Dio su confesión en la misma manera en la que un niño admitiría sus mentiras, con una gran sensación de vergüenza y con la sincera esperanza de que no la castiguen.

-Lo sabia.- Su tono de voz era monótono y su expresión, tensa. –Bueno entonces, que disfrute de la noche Srta Swan. No tenemos nada más que decirnos.-

Él se giro y comenzó a alejarse, pero esta vez fue el turno de la Srita Swan de perseguirlo. Ella si tomo de su brazo y lo obligo a girar, aprovechando el asombro de Edward por su osadía. – Soy escritora, pero no estoy interesada en escribir una historia acerca de lo que Masen hizo. Soy escritora. Con eso me gano la vida pero la razón por la quiero hablar contigo no tiene nada que ver con lo que él hizo.- Ella se estremeció. –No, no tiene nada que ver.- Ella soltó su brazo cuando él la miro puntualmente. Dejo caer sus brazos a los lados. –En realidad escribo libros para niños.-

Una vez más, la Srta. Swan lo sorprendió. Se estaba cansando de las sorpresas. Eran agotadoras. Toda esta situación era agotadora. Pero sobre todo, Isabella Swan era agotadora.

- ¿Libros para niños? Dudo realmente que los crimines de un asesino en serie sean un tema adecuado para un libro para niños.- Había algo raro al decir las palabras "asesino en serie". ¿Hace cuanto tiempo la combinación de esas palabras había salido de su boca? Edward no podía decidir si eso representaba una especie de liberación o si solo era un candado más a su prisión.

- No estoy escribiendo nada acerca de… eso.- dijo lentamente mientras se estremecía. Edward no estaba seguro si eso se debía solo a la brisa de la noche. – Es solo…- suspiro, y rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos, abrazándose fuertemente. – Deseaba…necesito saber…-

Algo en su voz y su postura, le dio que pensar. Ella estaba rota a su manera, como él lo estaba en la propia. Ella solo lo escondía mucho mejor. Mientras que él había encontrado consuelo en el control y el régimen, ella lo había hecho en tratar de tener una vida completa y normal.

Cuando hablo, él odio el tono de dulzura en su voz. -¿Por qué? Solo olvídalo. Es una historia antigua. Nada de eso importa ahora.- Desde luego que importaba, pero solo a él. Pasaría el resto de su vida tratando de expiar los pecados de su padre. Esta mujer lo exasperaba y desesperaba, pero él era todavía un ser humano y sabia reconocer el dolor en los de las personas cuando lo veía.

-A mi me importa,- ella insistió suavemente. Isabella Swan trago fuertemente y Edward miro por sobre de su hombro, dándole un último vistazo a la puerta del bar. Hubiera sido tan bueno obtener esa descarga hoy. Pero parecía que no lo iba a hacer, así que dejo su frustración de lado, controlando cuidadosamente su necesidad, y se giro para caminar a casa. Había terminado con Isabella Swan. Se había cansado de permitir que destruyera su autocontrol.

Tenía que alejarse de ella. Todo a su alrededor destilaba peligro e impulso.

Él escucho los pasos detrás, pero los ignoro. Estaba cansado de lidiar con la Srta. Swan y sus preguntas explosivas. Cansado de sentirse fuera de lugar, cohibido, y todas las demás sensaciones incomodas que ella trajera consigo. Él quería su rutina tranquilizadora, la comodidad de sus pertenencias (un lugar para todo y todo en su lugar). Él quería el consuelo del orden y la predictibilidad.

Con la Srta. Swan alrededor, todas esas cosas se acababan y él estaba muy cansado. -¿Sr. Cullen?- preguntó cuando lo alcanzo.

Él no se detuvo, ni siquiera aflojo el paso. Ni siquiera le dio una mirada de cortesía. -¿Si?- dijo en forma brusca y respiro profundamente, liberando algo de tensión. Respira, respira como dijo el Dr. Harvey. Incluso después de tantos años, podía escuchar la calmada voz del Dr Harvey en su cabeza.

-Escúchame, no te culpo por enrojarte conmigo. Yo estoy enojada conmigo,- dijo con una obvia nota de frustración. – Así que… déjame invitarte una taza de café. Tratare de explicarte. Si me lo permites. No tienes que volver a hablar conmigo, pero por favor, déjame explicarte.-

Él se quedo parado ahí en la calle, con su cuerpo deseando esa descarga como si supiera que en algún momento de la noche pasaría. Su mente estaba todavía inestable, y su cuerpo se sentía como si perteneciera a alguien más. La última cosa que quería en este mundo era tomar una taza de café son esta mujer. Pero cometió el error de mirarla a los ojos. Allí estaba de nuevo, esa cruda agonía que lo llamaba. Algo profundo en su ser cambio en esa noche. A Edward Cullen no le gustaban las sorpresas, pero parecía que insistía en encontrarlas esa noche. Asintió con su cabeza, a pesar de sus intenciones de escaparse, a pesar de su determinación para dejar a esta mujer en el pasado, de manera figurada y literal.

Una rápida y genuina sonrisa apareció en su rostro. –Bien, eso es…bueno. Gracias.- Ella levanto su mirada y la dirigió hacia la calle. –Uh…hay un pequeño restaurant en esa dirección. ¿Está bien?-

Edward lo conocía. La comida era aceptable, su café era bastante bueno, y su servicio era amigable y rápido, por lo que asintió de nuevo. Se giro y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, ahora en dirección al restaurant, dejando que Isabella Swan alcanzara sus pasos y lo siguiera o no, que hiciera lo que quiera. Un momento después, se encontraba a su lado, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Él se pregunto porque las mujeres insistían en salir sin los elementos adecuados de protección cuando la noche era fría. Deseaba haber usado una chaqueta para poder prestársela. Tal vez estaría tan agradecida por el gesto que lo dejaría tranquilo de una vez, pensó. Luego sonrió irónicamente para sí mismo. No es probable, admitió. La Srta. Swan no parecía ser el tipo de personas que se rendía fácilmente.

Cuando llegaron, él le abro la puerta. Ella parecía sorprendida, y él se pregunto si era porque la sociedad actual no poseía modales o porque ella sabía lo que él era. Era el hijo de un monstruo. Pero incluso él podía vestirse bien, aprender buenos modales, y ser liberado en la confiada sociedad.

Ordenaron su café y Edward sabía que su itinerario iba a ser modificado aun más al ingerir cafeína tan tarde. Suspiro y trato de olvidarse de eso. Podría haber ordenado un té, pero la idea de una buena taza de café era muy tentadora. Esperaron la bebida en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo. Eso lo sorprendió, y no sabía si era una sorpresa desagradable o no, lo que lo sorprendió aun más.

Isabella tomó un poco de su café y dejo salir un pequeño gemido de apreciación. Era una incomodo recordatorio de lo que Edward debería estar haciendo en ese momento. Forzó su cuerpo a la sumisión y permaneció quieto y callado en su lugar.

-Hay algo muy gracioso en las familias,- Bella dijo de repente. – Mi padre, bueno, era un policía.- Sacudió su cabeza. –Creo que él quería que siguiera sus pasos. Pensó que tal vez me gustaría, que sería una manera de corregir errores. Cosas así.- Se encogió de hombros y Edward se quedo allí sentado, mas confundido que nunca. – Pero siempre supe que haría otra cosa. Mi padre veía gran parte de la fealdad del mundo, después de todo ese era su trabajo. Él tuvo asientos de primera fila para ver toda las cosas que los humanos se hacían entre ellos, a propósito o solo con el motivo de la estupidez, y él trato de hacer las cosas bien al asegurarse de que los culpables pagaran. Es un trabajo honorable, y él era bueno en eso. Pero yo sabía que no podría vivir rodeada de la fealdad del mundo. Quería concentrarme en la belleza e inocencia que todavía existía, ¿sabes? La inocencia que todavía existe…en algún lugar. Luego me di cuenta que tenía un don para escribir libros infantiles y tuve suerte. No soy rica, para nada, pero puedo vivir.-

Edward asentía con la cabeza mientras ella hablaba de la belleza y la inocencia, aunque en realidad no lo sabía. Si el tuvo alguna vez inocencia, se la habían arrebatado aquella cálida noche de verano. Fue una persona completamente diferente cuando salió de la casa en la cual había crecido.

Él pondero sus palabras y se dio cuenta de algo. -¿Y tu madre? – la pregunta salió de su boca antes de que pudiera controlarse. Él había abierto una puerta peligrosa. Ella lo conocía, ella sabía todo lo que había pasado. ¿Qué pasaría si ella le hiciera la misma pregunta?

Sus ojos se encontraron y luego los de ella se movieron, él vio la misma reticencia que seguramente mostraban sus propios ojos. –Mi mamá solo quería que sea feliz,- dijo finalmente. – Desde luego, era difícil discutir acerca de las decisiones de carrera con una niña de once años. Estoy segura de que a esa edad quería ser una princesa.- Su sonrisa cambio tristemente para luego desaparecer. –O quizás ganarme la vida cabalgando, como un vaquero aunque tampoco quería vivir en el campo. Incluso es ese entonces odiaba a los insectos.-

Le parecía que la Srta. SWAN estaba evadiendo la pregunta, dando círculos alrededor de ella. -¿Qué le paso a tu madre Isabella?- Edward presiono. Aunque fuera incomodo y arriesgado, tenía que saberlo. Esa no fue una realización bien recibida.

Sus ojos lo miraron fijo y suspiro. –Veras, esa es la razón por la cual fui una perra y me entrometí en tu vida, Edward Cullen.-

Dentro de su ser sabía que no había forma en la que eso sea posible. Él sabia cada nombre, habían atormentad su sueño desde que tenía catorce años. Cada nombre, cada vida, cada horrible acto. Ambos tragaron fuertemente.

-Su nombre era Renne Dwyer,- Isabella respondió como si hubiera visto en la parte más recóndita de su corazón y supiera exactamente como la vergüenza y la culpa lo sacudía, como si supiera que los nombres lo atormentaban. Los nombres de las mujeres a las cuales su padre había matado. De alguna manera ella sabía que él nunca los olvidaría.

Bajo la cabeza y sintió una inmensa tristeza apoderarse de él. Desde luego. Era horriblemente perfecto en su lógica. No tenía un escape, no importaba el hecho de que él tratara de alejarse de los primeros catorce años de su vida, lo habían hecho lo que era ahora. Y la deuda nunca estaría saldada.

-Ella fue…la primera,- Edward dijo. ¿Cuán seguido había susurrado sus nombres en la oscuridad? Renne, Marnie, Michelle, Deanna, Claire, Phoebe, Therese, Eve y… se detuvo.

-Ella fue la primera- Isabella estuvo de acuerdo.

-Lo siento- él susurro. Esto era la razón por la que él vivía como lo hacía. Por la mirada destrozada en los ojos de esta mujer, por la inmensa carga de culpabilidad que pesaba sobre él.

Isabella lo sorprendió cuando poso su mano en la suya. -¿Edward porque te disculpas?- Él la miro asombrado. Su sonrisa brindaba una especia de extraña gracia que él sorprendentemente estaba ávido de aceptar. – Yo no te culpo, esa no es la razón por la que te he molestado.-

Edward cullen era un hombre acostumbrado a vivir en la mentira, por lo que tenía la facilidad de saber cuándo lo hacían los demás. Esta mujer no estaba mintiendo. No le echaba la culpa de la muerte de su madre.

-Pensé que tal vez entenderías como me siento. Y creo que solo quería saber… ¿Por qué?- la oración se convirtió en una pregunta al final, como si ella no estuviera segura de lo que buscaba y porque. Sus ojos se encontraron. – Quería saber porque mató a mi madre. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que se acercara a ella? ¿Algo acerca de ella fue el disparador para que él se convirtiera en eso? Fue… yo pienso…- sacudió su cabeza. – pensé que quizás sabrías porque tu…tú fuiste el que reconoció lo que él era. Tu lo detuviste Edward. Y quien sabe a cuantas mujeres salvaste.-

Oh si, había salvado vidas no había duda de ello. Su padre nunca se hubiera detenido. Pero no pudo salvar la vida que él quería salvar. Había sido muy estúpido, muy miedoso…había sido demasiado tarde.

Él no se dio cuenta de que había dicho eso en voz alta, hasta que la Srta. Swan volvió a posar su mano en la suya.- Eras solo un niño Edward. Lo que hiciste…- suspiro y le dio un apretón a su mano antes de soltarla. – Todavía me inspira y me asombra. Y también me da esperanzas, me hace pensar que tal vez en realidad hay más bondad que maldad en el mundo.

Él subió su mirada aunque su culpa pesara una tonelada en su cuello. Sus ojos brillaban con sinceridad y por primera vez en dieciséis años, Edward sintió como se formaba una pequeña grita en la gruesa capa de hielo que cubría su corazón.

-Gracias Edward, por salvar a todas esas mujeres que nunca tendrán idea de lo que has hecho por ellas, nunca sabrán que las salvaste, a ellas y a sus familias- Isabella susurro. –Lo que hiciste…me dio fé en todos estos años, me ayudo a sobrevivir. Gracias por salvarme a mí también.-


	4. Chapter 4

**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la Sra. Meyer y la historia es de LadyEscalibur2010, lo que si me pertenece es un par de entradas para Pearl Jam wiii.**

¡Buenas! Un poco tarde pero acá esta el capitulo, me encantaría saber que piensan de la historia, comentarios y reviews serán bienvenidas

* * *

><p><em>El perdón es la fragancia que derrama la violeta en el talón que la aplastó. ~ Mark Twain<em>

Las gentiles palabras de absolución de Isabella dejaron tan sorprendido a Edward Cullen que se encontró haciendo lo que usualmente hacia cuando las circunstancias lo sobrepasaban. Hizo caso omiso a las palabras que habían sacudido los cimientos de su existencia. Asintió bruscamente su cabeza en su dirección y no dijo nada más sobre el tema.

Edward creyó ver los labios de Isabella moverse formando una sonrisa, pero cuando dirigió su mirada a ella, su expresión estaba serena como siempre. Sin embargo…se preguntaba.

Ellos no se quedaron allí cuando terminaron su café. Edward se sorprendió al escucharse aceptar la invitación para cenar en su casa la noche siguiente. Estaba más sorprendido todavía cuando se escucho decir que hablarían de las horribles y extrañas cosas que tenían en común, cosas que los habían cambiado por completo, pero solo hablaría de lo que pudiera.

Isabella entendió asintió con su cabeza y le dio un apretón a su mano. Edward sintió ese simple gesto humano…bastante agradable. Inesperadamente.

-No puedo llegar antes de las seis y media, tal vez un poco más tarde,- le advirtió. Su tía lo llamaría y necesitaría algunos minutos para recuperar la compostura.

Isabella sonrió. – ¿Que sea a las siete y media entonces, solo para estar seguros?-

Sus palabras hicieron que la sonrisa en su rostro desapareciera. – Uh… ¿alguien más va a estar allí?-

Ella malinterpreto su pregunta. –Claro que no, yo nunca…- Isabella bajo la mirada hacia sus pies. – Si nosotros…hablamos…yo…- sacudió su cabeza. – No, solo nosotros.-

Eso no era tranquilizador para Edward Cullen. A pesar de que no sería capaz de permanecer en público, alguien tenía que saber que él estaba allí con ella. A él le gustaban los testigos, gente que supiera que él estaba a solas con una mujer. Era otra forma de mantener al monstruo bajo control. Trato de sonreírle, pero ese gesto estuvo fuera de su alcance. –Solo…díselo a alguien ¿sí?-

Sus ojos oscuros se conectaron con los de él por lo que pareció una eternidad, como si estuviera arrancando las máscaras que había llevado durante tanto tiempo, las que se sentían más como él, que él. – No, en realidad no tengo a nadie a quien avisarle.- se encogió de hombros. –Siéntete libre de decirle a alguien si lo deseas, si es que tienes miedo de estar a solas conmigo.-

La miro con asombro, casi sin darse cuenta del destello de burla en sus ojos. Ella se rió de alegría. –Lo siento, pero tan fácil burlarse de ti.- ella le sonrió. –Debería sentirme culpable, porque es como burlarse de un adorable cachorro, pero no lo puedo evitar.-

Asintió rígidamente, Edward le abrió la puerta del restaurante para que saliera a la calle, su risa llenó a la fría noche de un sonido feliz e inesperado.

_**~Mala Sangre~**_

El sábado lo encontró desconcertado de nuevo, pero esta vez no parecía ser un día terrible, horrible, espantoso y horroroso. Como siempre, se despertó con el sonido de su alarma. Su café estaba sabroso. Su tostada no se quemó y su pomelo estaba rico. Su media no estaba rota. Dentro de todo, parecía ser un día mejor. Sin embargo, sentía algo raro y no podía identificar a que se debía, lo cual lo molesto.

Salió a correr y fue satisfactorio porque el clima copero y él se sentía fuerte cuando lo hacía, disfrutando de la contracción de sus músculos, del sonido de sus pies golpeando el suelo, el ligero ardor en sus pulmones cuando corría más rápido.

Llego a su casa y se ducho, y luego comenzó a limpiar. No tardo demasiado. El vivía solo, no tenía mascotas, y era un individuo bastante ordenado. A veces deseaba que le tomara más tiempo porque ahora tenía varias horas para llenar hasta que su tía lo llamara. Usualmente los sábados eran unos días raros para él. Se suponía que su cuerpo se encontraba sereno y satisfecho por las descargas de la noche anterior, pero a veces era difícil llenar el tiempo de los fines de semanas. En este día, el no pudo disfrutar de la sensación de satisfacción física por un encuentro casual. Y tampoco tenía la distracción de pensar que podía cocinar para la cena, porque estaría en la casa de Isabella.

En un momento, Edward estuvo dando vueltas por su casa, buscando algo para hacer. Más tarde, parecía que sucedió de pura suerte…destino tal vez. De todas formas, la correa de su reloj se rompió y este cayó al piso mientras Edward caminaba en su habitación. Se dejo caer de rodillas para tomarlo y la colcha de su cama estaba levantada solo un poco, pero lo suficiente como para ver la caja. Si la colcha hubiera estado un centímetro más abajo, él podría haberlo dejado pasar.

Pero no, estaba justo ahí a simple vista.

Por primera vez, desde que se había mudado a esa casa, la tomo en sus manos. Cuando el limpiaba debajo de la cama lo hacía pasando la escoba a los costados, primero a la derecha y luego a la izquierda. Hoy, sin embargo, la saco de su oscura prisión y se sentó en su cama con la caja en su regazo por siete minutos y medio (había tenido la suficiente presencia mental para agarrar su reloj).

Incapaz de creer en sus propias acciones, levanto la tapa de la caja luego de once minutos y treintaiocho segundos. Su aliento quedo atrapado en su garganta.

La foto de su madre, justo en el tope, en el lugar en el cual la había dejado tantos años atrás. ¿Había sido una forma de auto castigarse o una forma de tratar de encontrar consuelo? Tal vez, al final, eran las dos.

Su mano temblaba cuando levanto la foto, algo dañada con el tiempo. Pero su memoria le era fiel y recordaba cada bello detalle de su cara. Ella lo había amado tanto, y protegido hasta que la protección estuvo más allá de su control.

Renne, Marnie, Muchelle, Deanna, Claire, Phoebe, Therese, Eve, and…Elizabeth.

Sus nombres sonaban en su cabeza con la solemnidad de una campana de catedral llamando a los fieles a la adoración.

La madre de Isabella había sido la primera víctima de su padre. Su propia madre había sido la última. Ellas eran el Alpha y Omega de la locura de Edward Masen.

Isabella, obviamente, sabía que su padre había matado a su madre, eso era parte de lo que hizo que el caso fuera toda una sensación, pero no había preguntado nada al respecto. Ella se había dando cuenta de que a pesar de que fue capaz de discutir, de alguna manera, lo que hizo su padre la memoria de su madre era muy sagrada y preciosa. ¿Quién lo entendería mejor que Isabella?

Por la primera vez en toda su vida, tal vez había encontrado a alguien que realmente entendiera aunque sea un poco, como se sentía. No como el hijo de un monstruo, sino como el hijo de la mujer a la que ese monstruo mató. El hecho de que ese monstruo sea también su padre era solo la mala suerte de Edward.

Coloco la foto de nuevo en la caja sin mirar nada más. Ahora no, no cuando tenía que hablar con su tía y más tarde tratar de tener una conversación amena con la Srta. Swan. Curiosamente, la idea de sentarse y hablar con Isabella Swan ya no parecía tan desagradable.

La caja pronto estuvo a buen recaudo bajo la cama y Edward miraba como su reloj marcaba los minutos.

_**~Mala Sangre~**_

Su casa era un pequeño y modesto bungalow pintado de un color amarillo alegre, con cegadoras persianas blancas. Llamativas flores silvestres flotaba en la brisa de la noche en jardineras de ventana. Su temporada se terminaría pronto, él pensó. Él acababa de entrar al porche y golpeó una vez la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe y vio a Bella de pie con una copa de margarita en la mano, y Jimmy Buffett flotando hacia el aire de la noche.

-Bueno, hola, Sr. Cullen- lo saludo.

Él la miró sospechosamente. -¿Esta borracha?-

Ella rodo los ojos y lo invito a pasar. –En absoluto,- le aseguró. –Esta es mi primera margarita. Yo…- La expresión divertida huyó de su rostro y se encogió de hombros. –solo necesitaba un poquito de coraje líquido supongo.- Como siempre, ella lo desarmaba con destellos de absoluta honestidad como si dejara entrever un poco de su alma.

Edward se encontró sonriendo sin su permiso. –Ah,- murmuro. –Lo veo.-

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto con un tono desafiante. –Vamos pasa. Siéntate. Sácate un peso de encima. Estoy haciendo fajitas y te gustaran, asique nada de quejarse.-

Edward sacudió su cabeza y se pregunto si debería sacarse los zapatos. Ella no llevaba calzado, pero no había zapatos al lado de la puerta. Bella resolvió su problema empujándolo hacia el sofá. –Siéntate Cullen.-

Él lo hizo.

La escucho hurgar la cocina y se sonrojo cuando comenzó a escuchar la canción "Let´s get drunk and screw" (Emborrachémonos y cojamos). Isabella Swan era una mujer con gustos inesperados, descubrió. Extrañamente, se encontró ávido de hacer su siguiente descubrimiento, a pesar de que ello bordeaba peligrosamente el territorio de las sorpresas.

Unos momentos después, ella apareció en el arco entre la cocina y el living. – Ven a la cocina,- dijo. – No tengo un comedor formal así que deberás comer como el resto de la plebe.-

Edward la obedeció y pronto se encontraba sentado en una pequeña mesa blanca con flores pintadas en cada pata. El respaldo de su silla estaba igualmente decorado. La cocina era toda una profusión de olores apetitosos, colores brillantes, y de un desconocido calor que de algún modo tiro de los recuerdos enterrados en la profundidad de la mente de Edward.

Él aclaro su garganta antes de envolver incómodamente la fajita con la carne y los vegetales. –Primero, yo…-

Isabella le señalo con la mano para que se detenga y sacudió su cabeza. –Nada de hablar. Primero comamos. Me enojo bastante cuando tengo hambre. No quieres presenciar eso, créeme.- Luego ella le sonrió y le dio un enorme bocado a su primer fajita. Él repaso en su cabeza la maniobra de Heimlich, seguro de que en algún momento tendría que usarla. Ella mastico y le indico con su mano que comiera. Hasta el momento, no parecía haber ninguna necesidad de intervención.

Edward suspiró, sabiendo que no habría forma de cambiar su opinión. Generalmente, Edward no era un gran fanático de la comida mexicana. Era desprolija y tendía a ser picante. Pero tomo un pequeño y dubitativo bocado. Su expresión debe haberlo expuesto por que ella comenzó a reír. – ¿Dios, no me digas que nunca habías comido una fajita? –

Él trago su bocado y se encogió de hombros. –Aparentemente lo que había estado comiendo no merecía llamarse fajita, pero ¿esto?- dijo sosteniéndola. –Esto es una fajita.- Y su siguiente bocado fue tan grande como el de Isabella.

Ella incluso lo convenció para que bebiera otra cerveza.

~_**Mala sangre~**_

A pesar de las protestas de Isabella, Edward insistió en ayudarla a limpiar la cocina. Cuando ella sugirió que lo haría cuando él se fuera, él suspiro. –Eso solo hará más difícil la limpieza,- observó.

Isabella se burlo de él, pero luego se encontraban lado a lado lavando, secando y guardando los platos. Habían combinado sus esfuerzos con una facilidad que lo había sorprendido. Al final la cocina había sido restaurada a un brillante y fresco orden, y Edward apago la luz con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Luego se encontraban en el sofá y Jimmy había sido reemplazado por otro cantante con el mismo nombre, Jimi Hendrix. No entendía los gustos musicales de Isabella pero creía que de alguna forma extraña la representaban bien. Ella era, en muchas maneras, todavía un misterio para él, y no estaba seguro de que tan mortal seria resolverlo.

Él se sentó en el sofá, bajo las instrucciones de Isabella, quien luego se dirigió a la biblioteca, de donde saco un libro y lo abrió. De adentro tomo una fotografía. Edward la reconoció inmediatamente por supuesto. Él había memorizado todos sus rostros.

-Mi madre,- Isabella dijo despacio. Como él, ella guardaba la fotografía de su madre en un lugar secreto. Sin embargo ella no había mostrado ninguna vacilación al tocarla, sus manos no temblaban cuando se la mostro. Ciertamente, la envidiaba por eso.

Él dejo que sus dedos trazaran la imagen, primero mirando a Isabella para ver si podía hacerlo. Las imágenes de los muertos podrían ser sagradas para sus dueños. ¿Quién sabía eso mejor que él? La expresión de su cara, sin embargo, era alentadora. –Te pareces a ella,- dijo. –No en los ojos, sino en la forma de la cara. Tienes su boca.-

Isabella sonrió y asintió con su cabeza. –Sí, yo pienso lo mismo. Todos siempre dicen que me parezco mucho a Charlie, a mi padre, pero yo siempre he pensado que soy bastante similar a ella.-

Ella tildo un poco su cabeza, estudiándolo. –Tú no te pareces en nada a tu padre.- dijo cuidadosamente.

Edward quiso dejar salir un suspiro de alivio por la forma en la que dijo eso. Era cierto, él tenía un asombroso parecido con su madre. Él cargaba con algunas de las líneas faciales de su padre, pero su colorido se lo debía a su madre. Esa herencia viva le había servido para disfrazar y camuflar de alguna forma esa pequeña semejanza que tenia con el monstruo. Su padre tenía el cabello de un color marrón oscuro y ojos azules, su madre tenía el cabello castaño con los mismos ojos verdes que lo miraban desde el espejo cada vez que se afeitaba.

Había mañanas en las que no podía siquiera mirarse.

-Yo pensé…- Isabella vacilo. –Pensé que tal vez podría hacerte unas preguntas.- Sus ojos se posaron en los de ella, su expresión cuidadosa. Ella coloco su mano en su brazo. –Cualquier cosa que no quieras responder, solo dímelo. Me puedes preguntar lo que quieras, pero yo también me reservo el derecho de no responder si no lo deseo. ¿Está bien?-

El asintió con su cabeza. Ella estaba haciendo esto más fácil de lo que él había esperado. O merecido.

Ella le sonrió alegremente. –Ok…- se detuvo. –Bueno, primero ¿tienes alguna pregunta para hacerme?

Solo un millón, pensó. Pero él sabía que no tendría el coraje de preguntarle ni siquiera una milésima parte de ellas. – Como tu… ¿Cómo me encontraste?-

Isabella se apoyo en su extremo del sofá, cruzándose de piernas mientras se tapaba con una manta. –Hace un par de años atrás, había una de esas vigilias con las velas. ¿Sabes de cuales te hablo?-

Edward asintió.

-Bueno, esta se hacía por todas aquellas víctimas de asesinatos de la ciudad,- ella explico y amablemente ignoro la mueca de Edward. –Tenía que llevar una foto de tu ser querido, y prender una vela, se supone que te debe hacer sentir mejor o algo.- Ella se encogió de hombros. –No sé. Fue la primera y la única a la que asistí, pero…-

-Sigue,- él insistió en voz baja.

-Yo tenia la foto de mi madre, pero algo…algo me hizo tomar otra foto de los recortes que mi padre guardaba.- Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, y ella parecía avergonzada. – La segunda foto que tome…fue la de tu madre.-

Edward sintió que el aire abandonaba por completo sus pulmones. Él se sorprendió tanto que se quedo sin palabras. Hasta donde él sabía, Isabella era la primera persona en pensar que su madre era realmente una víctima también. Ella debió ver algo es sus ojos, con esa extraordinaria percepción que poseía porque toco su brazo nuevamente.

-Estás equivocado, sabes.- dijo.

-¿Equivocado?-

- Mucha gente sabe que ella fue una víctima como todas las demás,- Isabella explico. Luego continúo. –De todas formas, había alguien más allí. ¿La madre de Marnie?-

Edward asintió. Marnie O'Doyle. Diecisite años, cabello marrón, ojos azules, era porrista. Su novio se llamaba Jack. Tenía planeado asistir a la universidad de Texas. Ella iba a ser una maestra de segundo grado. Había desaparecido una noche de martes cuando regresaba a su casa. La habían encontrado dos semanas más tarde, con sus manos atadas y marcas de ligaduras en su cuello. El clima fue frio asique su cuerpo estaba en buenas condiciones. Ella había sido virgen hasta que Edward Masen la encontró. La había mutilado en todas las formas posibles, antes de apretar la cuerda alrededor de su cuello, apagando su vida.

Edward Cullen sintió el aumento el coraje en su cuerpo.

-La madre de Marnie y yo nos volvimos amigas, y a veces tomábamos un café juntas, o solo nos juntábamos para charlar. Era bueno tener a alguien que entendiera que yo quería hablar de mi madre,- Isabella dijo en voz baja. – Luego un día, de la nada, me pregunto si alguien sabía que había pasado contigo.- Isabella le sonrió. –Y me di cuenta que tu desapareciste de la faz de la tierra.-

-¿Tu no lo hubieras hecho?- Edward pregunto amargamente.

-Sí,- ella respondió. –Lo hubiera hecho.-

Su fácil aceptación de su elección lo hizo sentir más aliviado.

-Y me di cuenta que las victimas no solo eran las que aparecían en las fotos, sino todas las personas que las amaban. Y comencé a pensar en ti…todo el tiempo. Las únicas fotografías tuyas que pude encontrar eran…del momento después.-

Edward conocía muy bien esas fotos. Sabía que cada mancha de sangre que cubría su cuerpo cuando lo sacaban de la casa, todos los cortes y moretones, cada marca había mostrado su culpabilidad al mundo. _He aquí__la semilla__del monstruo__..._

-Asique un año atrás decidí que quería buscarte…y agradecerte…-

-¿Agradecerme?-

Isabella se acerco a Edward moviéndose a través del sofá y él sintió una oleada de pánico momentáneo. Se resistió a la tentación de alejarse, para evitar su proximidad.

-Edward, no puedo imaginarme lo difícil que debe haber sido para ti, lo que tuviste que hacer esa noche, como sobreviviste. Pero si se que eres un muy buen hombre, y estoy más que agradecida de que existas.- Con eso ella se acercó y lo beso en la frente, como si fuera un niño.

Él alzó la mano, preguntándose qué era lo que sentía tan cálido y húmedo en la mejilla.

Cerró sus ojos y el recuerdo se apodero de él. Una vez más, sintió la áspera madera de la puerta cuando la abrió, sintió su nariz retorcerse mientas la miasma de olores lo aturdía a través de las distancias y los años, llenando su cabeza hasta hundirla. Había sido el suave grito de dolor lo que le había atraído, un sonido que atravesó la noche y lo guio hacia la guarida del monstruo.

-¿Papá?- él llamó. Un grito ahogado se escuchó... tan fuera de lugar que él creyó que lo había imaginado, pero todavía preguntó. -¿Mamá?-

Y entonces el infierno se abrió y lo arrastro hasta su oscuro corazón.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la Sra. Meyer y la historia es de LadyEscalibur2010, lo que si me pertenece es un par de entradas para Pearl Jam wiii.**

¡Buenas gente! Nuevo capítulo y un poco antes de lo esperado ;) , como siempre me encantaría saber si les gusta la historia así que comentarios, saludos, reviews serán bienvenidos.

* * *

><p><em>La bondad es la sabiduría más grande. ~ Anónimo. <em>

Isabella ignoró la humedad en su mejilla por un momento y luego alzó su mano para limpiar esa lágrima sin ningún comentario. Edward estaba descubriendo que Isabella Swan tenía el raro don de saber cuando no eran necesarias las palabras.

Ella se acomodo en el sillón y bajó su mirada. De alguna forma, liberado del poder de su oscura mirada, Edward se relajó. Las memorias de esa noche desaparecieron, o fueron olvidadas en ese momento. No importaba. Él ya no se encontraba en ese endemoniado lugar de tormento rodeado por las luces, los olores y los sonidos de la muerte.

-Creo que necesitamos aligerar el ambiente- Isabella declaró, mirándolo con una traviesa sonrisa que parecía estar en contradicción a las circunstancias.

Edward pestañeo en su dirección. – ¿Aligerar el ambiente?-

Era como si ella pudiera ver, oler y escuchar el horror que lo mantenía preso. Y lentamente estaba liberándolo y guiándolo hacia esa luz que parecía rodearla.

-Vamos a aprender un poco más el uno del otro, ¿de acuerdo?- Edward estaba confundido. Pensaba que eso era lo que estaban haciendo. Pero una vez más, parecía que Isabella tenía sus propias opiniones al respecto. – Nada muy serio o importante,- dijo. –y si tratas de meter algún tema de ese tipo, yo…- pauso y tamborileo su dedo en sus labios. – Pensare en algo absolutamente horrible para castigarte.-

-Eso es bastante impreciso- Edward comento con una pequeña sonrisa. Se dio cuenta que había sonreído de verdad en estas cuarenta y ocho horas más que en los dieciséis años previos a esos días.

Isabella se encogió de hombros. -¿Qué puedo decir? A veces lo impreciso es más efectivo.-

Él asintió. -¿Quieres una cerveza?- ofreció.

-Claro, - ella dijo. – Ya sabes dónde está la cocina. Como gustes.- Había algo intimo en la forma en la que ella no insistía en considerarlo un invitado. Por alguna extraña razón a él le gusto.

Se puso de pie fácilmente y pronto regreso con dos cervezas en mano. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo se había permitido tomar tres cervezas en una misma noche? Él no pudo recordar si alguna vez sucedió. Al parecer Isabella estada poniendo su mundo al revés, sin importar sus opiniones al respecto. -¿Cómo eras cuando ibas a la universidad?- Isabella pregunto, afianzando la manta a sus piernas.

Edward se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. –Serio,- contesto finalmente.

-¿A diferencia de ahora?- Isabella dijo burlonamente, él sintió como su cara se calentaba un poco y se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

-¿Cómo eras tú cuando ibas a la universidad?- él pregunto.

Ella rodo sus ojos. – Me temo que era un demonio.- dijo sonriendo un poco. –Mi padre dice que me gusta empujar los límites,- ella confió. – Tiene razón, como de costumbre, - suspiro. –de todas formas siempre me entendió y fue paciente conmigo, tal vez más de lo que merecía.- Sus delgados hombros se elevaron, encogiéndose . Él envidiaba su certeza al hablar del amor de su padre.

-Justo lo contrario a mí. Me temo que voy a ser una compañía bastante aburrida para ti.- Él confesó.

- Así que déjame adivinar- Isabella continuó. – Siempre fuiste el niño bueno, el que siempre cumplía las reglas, nunca llego tarde a casa, nunca obtuvo una multa por pasarse del límite de velocidad, nunca se drogó o emborrachó…nunca se durmió en el cuarto de una chica…-

Edward se movía incómodamente en el sillón. ¿Cómo le explicaría que el cumplir rígidamente con las reglas había sido su forma de duelo? Era su manera de distanciarse del pasado, de lo que su padre había sido y había hecho. ¿Cómo podría confesarle que él sabía que el "niño bueno" era solo una fachada? ¿Una máscara que escondía al monstruo que indudablemente acechaba bajo la inocente superficie que él tan cuidadosamente cultivó? No podría admitirlo. Él no quería que esta buena y generosa mujer viera lo que realmente era. –No,- dijo finalmente. –Nunca hice algo así.-

Isabella se rio.- Creo que yo las hice por ti,- admitió. Luego frunció el ceño.- Excepto lo de dormir en el cuarto de alguna chica. ¿De un chico? Si, lo acepto. Pero mis años de experimentación en la universidad nunca llegaron tan lejos.- Se encogió de hombros. – Una lástima, supongo, para eso son los años de universidad.-

Edward se ahogo con un trago de cerveza. Ella se rio, y este se dio cuenta de que no le importaba.

Ella reía y él se encontró sonriendo en respuesta. – Así que…mañana es domingo y supongo que tu… ¿ya tienes palanes?- ella preguntó. Una parte de él creyó escuchar un tono de melancolía en su voz. Tal vez era solo su imaginación o simplemente sus ganas de oírlo.

-A veces invito a gente para ver los partidos de football,- admitió.

-Temporada de football,- Isabella dijo. -¿Se van a reunir?-

-Sí,- Edward dijo en voz baja.

-Eso será divertido.-

Él se quedo callado, y luego tomo un poco de su cerveza. -¿Quieres venir?- No pudo mirarla mientras decía eso. Había hecho la invitación mientras se decía internamente que no sería diferente solo porque ella asistiría.

-Me encantaría,- contestó sorprendiéndolo nuevamente. A él todavía no le gustaban las sorpresas, pero estaba descubriendo que eran inevitables si hablábamos de Isabella.

Casi esperaba que ella una vez más, intentara profundizar sobre temas serios, pero mantuvo la conversación amena y dirigida hacia ella. Le conto sobre su primer beso, en la pista de baile resultado de una incómoda aventura cuando tenía catorce años. Ella no le pregunto sobre el suyo, pero tuvo la sensación de que se abstuvo porque de alguna manera sabía que era un tema sensible para él.

Su primer beso había sido a los quince años, pero no mucho después de que saliera a la luz la verdad acerca de lo que su padre era, la familia de la chica le prohibió volver a verlo. No mucho después de eso sus tíos se mudaron y cambiaron su nombre. Ellos lo adoptaron, y Edward Massen II dejo de existir. Ellos habían dejado atrás los horribles mensajes escritos en las paredes de su casa, los susurros que lo seguían a todas partes cuando iban a la ciudad o cuando Edward caminaba en los pasillos de la escuela. Ellos habían empezado todo de nuevo. Sus tíos trataron de olvidar el horrible final de su hermana, y Edward trato de olvidar que había sido engendrado por la encarnación del mal. Ninguno de ellos fue particularmente exitoso con sus esfuerzos para olvidar.

De todas formas, Edward Cullen había nacido y hacia todo lo posible para aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad. Había enterrado al hijo del monstruo, pero no tan profundamente como para confiarse y dejarlo salir de su jaula. El control se convirtió en un altar al que adobara, y la moderación era su oración. Dentro de todo, Edward Cullen mantenía el control.

Y así había sido por más de una década, hasta que…

Hasta que una simple pregunta de esta mujer con grandes ojos marrones y todavía más grande corazón, alborotó los cimientos que ´rl tan meticulosamente había construido para su existir.

¿Qué tenía ella? ¿Por qué Isabell Swan era tan diferente para él, además de lo obvio? ¿Por qué ella, de todas las personas con las que se encontró en estos años, seria la capaz de derrumbar esas paredes?

Él no sabía. Todo era un misterio que no estaba seguro si queria develar.

Hablaron de cosas mundanas y sin importancia. Juntos leyeron el primer libro que ella publicó, la historia de un travieso ángel que había sido enviado a la tierra para ser el hijo de alguien. Edward descubrió que los libros que Isabella escribía tenían un cierto encanto. Eran la clase de libros que los niños recordarían y apreciarían.

Luego Edward notó la hora y se dio cuenta que no había estado afuera hasta tan tarde desde… no sabía hace cuanto que no hacia eso un sábado a la noche. Ella lo acompaño a la puerta y le dio un abrazo que lo tomo por sorpresa. Luego se inclinó de puntillas y le dio en la mejilla un casto besito.

Mientras él caminaba hacia la noche, pensaba que la oscuridad se veía diferente de alguna manera.

_**~Mala Sangre~**_

Bella Swan cerró la puerta y miro por su ventana, observando la alta y delgada figura del hombre que abandonaba su casa. Su sonrisa era tierna mientras lo miraba subir el cuello de su camisa para cubrirse del frio de la noche. En lugar de ir en auto como otros harían, había caminado hacia su casa, a pesar de que la distancia era como de una milla. Pero no Edward, ella pensó suspirando.

Una parte de ella deseaba que regresara, que entrara nuevamente a su hogar para abrazarlo fuertemente. Pero otra parte sabia que todavía era muy pronto.

Edward Cullen estaba roto.

Oh, la fachada fue impecable y ninguna de las personas que creían conocerlo imaginaría los tortuosos miedos que lo asechaban. Ella, sin embargo, había visto a través de la máscara, directo a su puro corazón.

Edward tenia tanto miedo de convertirse en un monstruo que en algún momento se olvidó de vivir.

Ella lo había observado por varias semanas antes de juntar el coraje para golpear a su puerta.

Edward Cullen era un animal de costumbres. Al principio lo encontraba un poco raro. Luego lo encontró raramente encantador. Finalmente, en un cegador destello de intuición, lo había visto como lo que era.

Era su forma de mantener a ese demonio imaginario dentro de él bajo control.

A Edward Cullen le encantaba el orden, Bella Swan prefería los impulsos.

Ella presentía que estaba a punto de ver una muy olvidada lección de ciencias en acción, algo de las líneas de un objeto inmóvil encontrándose con una fuerte irresistible. Bella intentaría totalmente ser esa fuerza irresistible. Lo que había comenzado como un leve interés se había transformado en un profundo deseo de tener un impacto en la vida de Edward.

Ella no había estado preparada para la experiencia de mirar a los ojos a Edward Cullen por primera vez. Las únicas fotografías que había visto de él eran las fotografías del periódico, viejas, gastadas y en blanco y negro, que los fotógrafos habían tomado cuando ese niño era evacuado de la casa de la muerte.

Ese niño era alarmantemente pálido, con un cabello de un color oscuro en su cabeza, un ojo morado e hinchado, con cortes y manchas de sangre cubriéndolo. Solo un poco de esa sangre le pertenecía. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de eso, como guantes o algún macabro disfraz más de la parte superior de Halloween.

Pero había sucedido en abril, y la sangre era verdadera.

Por alguna razón, ella todavía esperaba ver a ese niño, a pesar de que intelectualmente sabía que nunca pasaría. Desde lejos, la sorpresa no había sido tanta. Edward Masen, ahora llamado Edward Cullen, era alto y esbelto, con largos y elegantes dedos, y una quijada que podría hacer llorar de envidia a Brad Pitt. Sus cejas eran oscuras alas sobre sus ojos, los cuales no podía ver desde la distancia.

Luego ella había golpeado a su puerta, cuando él le abrió y esos ojos la miraron fue su perdición.

Grandes, verdes y hermosos, pero tan infinitamente tristes.

Ella tuvo el deseo de abrazarlo allí y en ese momento, pero en lugar de eso su boca la metió en problemas, como solía pasar. Soltó esas horribles palabras y casi arruinó todo.

Incluso ella se sorprendió al escucharse, y eso que tenía toda una vida acostumbrándose a su propia falta de tacto. El pobre de Edward había sido cautivado, pero no de la mejor manera posible.

De todas formas, habían logrado reconectarse aunque sabía que él había sigo bastante reacio a hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría explicarle que desde el momento en el que lo vio la invadió una inevitable sensación de destino? ¿Cómo le podría decir que ella sabía que terminarían siendo algo más de lo que ellos podían imaginar?

Ella no estaba segura si él era su alma gemela o algo por el estilo, pero sabía sin lugar a dudas que él seria una pieza fundamental en la determinación del camino que su vida tomaría desde ese momento. Algunas cosas estaban destinadas a ser. A veces, el destino era cruel. Sin embargo, en otras ocasiones, brindaba con generosidad, libertad y alegría.

L a muerte de su madre había convencido a Isabella de que todos tenían un destino. Ella sabía que nadie podría evitarlo. Podrías analizar posibilidades y tomar decisiones todo el día, pero al final de cuentas serias el objeto de los caprichos del destino y no había nada que hacer al respecto. Ella no sabía si estaba escrito en las estrellas o si era dictado por un poder superior. Lo que si sabía era que cada paso, promesa y decisión que una persona hacia solo la llevaba a lo largo de su destino.

Edward cullen lo supiera o no, era su destino. Y ella, de alguna forma que todavía no podía comprender, era el suyo. ¿Terminarían teniendo una mistad de por vida mirándose a través del amor y de la pérdida, para terminar como dos ancianos recordando los viejos tiempos? ¿Serian tan cercanos como un par de gemelos que compartieron un vientre, conociéndose como si hubieran nacido juntos? ¿Sería un romance, una aventura amorosa que cambiaria sus vidas para siempre? Eso ella lo podía decir, solo sabía que sucedería. No podrían eludirlo o ignorarlo. Simplemente sucedería.

Ella se rio y se inclinó sobre la puerta, pero pronto esa risa se transformó en sollozos. Se dejó caer al piso y deseo que él estuviera allí, para abrazarlo y consolarlo en su dolor. Ella se dejaba llorar, en ocasiones las lágrimas eran bienvenidas. Eran liberadoras y catárticas, la fortalecían en una manera que no podía explicar.

Edward se había mostrado sorprendido cuando unas lágrimas rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas. Ella lo había visto en su rostro, cuando sus dedos tocaron su cara. Era la cara de un hombre que se encontraba con un oasis en el desierto, un hombre al que se le daba el perdón mientras subía por los andamios. Edward era un hombre que necesitaba un buen llanto, decidió. Necesitaba liberar todo ese estricto control que había cultivado desde hace tanto tiempo. Él la necesitaba.

Él necesitaba de su imprudencia e impulsividad, de su espíritu libre de preocupaciones. Y ella, de alguna forma, lo necesitaba también. Necesitaba su sólida y segura presencia. Ansiaba su suave y aterciopelada voz, y la luz de sus tristes ojos verdes. Pero sobre todas las cosas, ella quería que ese corazón de amor y ese maravilloso espíritu valiente que veía en él se liberaran.

¿Qué tenía este hermoso hombre deshecho que la atraía tanto?

Iba más allá de la horrible historia que compartían, más allá incluso de su aceptación de que el destino la puso en su camino. Había una parte de él que atraía a una parte esencial y elemental de ella, añoraba curarlo y consolarlo. Quería hacerlo sentir completo, quería que viera al hombre que ella veía cuando lo miraba.

Ella quería que él entendiera que era el hijo de su _madre_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la Sra. Meyer y la historia es de LadyEscalibur2010, lo que si me pertenece es un par de entradas para Pearl Jam wiii.**

¡Hola a todos! Este capítulo me hizo renegar, pero acá lo tienen. Como siempre comentarios, dudas, críticas y reviews son bienvenidas.

* * *

><p>En algún momento de la vida de todo el mundo se apaga el fuego interior. Pero entonces, un encuentro con otro ser humano lo hace estallar en llamas. Todos debemos estar agradecidos a esas personas que reavivan el espíritu interior. ~ Albert Schweitzer<p>

_**~Mala Sangre~**_

¿Cuántas veces había invitado a gente de la oficina para ver el partido en su casa? Él creía que podía pensar en un número aproximado, pero el punto era que se suponía que no tendría que ponerse nervioso por una pequeña reunión. Había sido el anfitrión muchísimas veces. Había tenido cervezas frías a mano, había sido capaz de brindar correctas y perspicaces estadísticas acerca del equipo ganador. Le había prestado atención a aquellos a los que no les interesaba mucho el partido, pero asistían para estar junto a los demás. Había aprendido a "chocar los cinco" cuando _su equipo _hacia algo bueno o se quejaba con los demás cuando perdían.

En otras palabras, Edward Cullen sabía como usar su máscara. Lo hacía tan bien que a veces se olvidaba que la usaba.

Pero hoy…hoy era diferente ¿no? Hoy Isabella Swan estaría en su casa. Isabella Swan, la mujer que había echado un vistazo debajo de la máscara y por alguna inexplicable razón había decidido tolerar su compañía. ¿Qué tenía ella que le permitía tener esa gracia y bondad?

Entonces el timbre sonó y Edward no tuvo más tiempo para pensar en los misterios que rodeaban a Isabella. Tenía que abrir las bolsas de snacks y ponerlas en los recipientes, las cervezas y los refrescos estaban listos y la televisión estaba prendida. Tenía alitas de pollo calentándose en el horno y suficiente comida para mantener a todos sus invitados contentos.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Mike y su esposa Amy. Era un hombre afable, amistoso y abierto. Él había sido el primero en hablar con Edward en su primer día de trabajo. Su esposa era callada pero no excesivamente tímida, solo parecía mezclarse con el fondo cuando había mucha gente en la habitación. A Edward le agradaba, porque podía sentarse a su lado y no sentir la necesidad de entretenerla.

Luego otros compañeros comenzaron a llegar. Y cuando comenzaba a ponerse ansioso por Isabella, pensando que quizás había tenido algún problema con el auto, la habían asaltado o había tenido un accidente, el timbre sonó, abrió la puerta y allí estaba. Algo en su interior se calmo al verla.

Su cara estaba pintada con los colores del equipo, pero no el que seguían todos, por supuesto, ella alentaba al equipo contrario. Ir con la corriente no era el estilo de ISsabella Swan. En su cabeza tenía un sombrero con dos recipientes para latas de cerveza pero ella tenía dos gaseosas, y en su mano tenía un enorme dedo de hule.

-Tú y tu equipo van a perder, Cullen,- le dijo mientras caminaba a su lado, pasándolo. –Solo para que lo sepas.-

Él solo se rio y sacudió su cabeza porque Isabella era, como siempre, ella misma. Debería haber sido incomodo, con Isabella con los colores del rival, pero en lugar de eso ella era tan amistosa, estaba dispuesta a aceptar y dar insultos y bromas, que pronto se vio rodeada de los conocidos de Edward. Solo hubo un momento de incomodidad cuando Mike pregunto cómo se habían conocido. Mientras que Edward sintió que su boca se secaba y como comenzaban a sudar sus manos, Isabella se inclinó hacia él y poso su cabeza en su hombro.

-Estábamos en un bar y un imbécil comenzó a molestarme,- ella dijo, mintiendo sin ningún rastro de vacilación. – Y Edward fue mi ángel guardián…mi caballero en una brillante armadura.- Todas las mujeres dieron suspiros soñadores mientras que los hombres palmeaban a Edward. – Y me temo que no ha podido deshacerse de mí desde entonces.-

Amy sonrió y por primera vez opino. –No creo que eso le moleste mucho a Edward,- dijo en voz baja. Amy era muy perceptiva.

Isabella miro a Edward y sonrió. –A mi tampoco me molesta, para nada.-

Y de esa forma Isabella Swan se convirtió en amiga de casi todas las personas a las que Edward conocía. Le tomo exactamente treinta y dos minutos.

_**~Mala Sangre~**_

Luego de que todos se despidieran, Isabella insistió en quedarse a ayudar a Edward a limpiar. –Es lo justo,- ella dijo mientras rodaba los ojos cuando Edward trato de discutir. Ella levanto latas vacías de cerveza y de gaseosa tirándolas luego en los recipientes para reciclaje de Edward, luego uso la aspiradora en los pisos mientras él lavaba los platos. Limpio las mesas mientras él ordenaba las cosas en el living, restaurando el orden en su pequeña casa.

Cuando su trabajo terminó, ella se tiro en el sofá como si fuera suyo dejando salir un suspiro de una cansada satisfacción. –En realidad sabes cómo dar una buena juerga. Me sorprendiste.-

Él le dio una mirada divertida. -¿Juerga?-

Isabella frunció el seño. – Es una palabra, de hecho es una muy buena palabra. Ninguna otra da la impresión que "juerga" brinda, no te parece.-

-Me baso en tu experiencia, tu eres la escritora después de todo,- admitió Edward.

Isabella dio un pequeño gruñido que hizo lo hizo reír. Ella era bastante diferente a su tía, pero algo en ella le recordaba a Esme. Tal vez era esa sabia bondad, o su visión autodesaprobadora del mundo y su lugar en él, o su sentido del humor. O tal vez…quizás era que a su alrededor él podía bajar un poco sus murallas.

-Además,- dijo Isabella. –Era una de las palabras favoritas de mi madre, así que le tengo un cariño especial.-

Y esas murallas tendrían que haber vuelto a su lugar, pero no lo hicieron. En lugar de eso Edward se encontró mirando a Isabella y haciéndole una pregunta acerca de la mujer que tenían en común. -¿Tu madre amaba las palabras como tú?-

Isabella sonrió y cerró sus ojos. – Oh si,- dijo. –Solíamos inventar nuestras propias y tontas palabras cuando la lengua castellana nos fallaba.- Ella se abrazo a sí misma, y Edward sintió el extraño impulso de hacerlo por ella. Ella rodo su cara en el sofá, mirándolo a los ojos. -¿Cuál es la primera memoria que tienes de tu madre? – pregunto suavemente.

Edward se inclino en el sofá, acercándose a ella. No se tocaban, pero él podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Se sentía bien. Él sonrió. –Recuerdo como me enseñaba a andar en mi triciclo -, dijo. –No es mi primera memoria de ella, pero definitivamente es la que recuerdo con mayor claridad, – cerró sus ojos. – Era de color rojo, y ella estaba usando una remera que hacia juego.-

-¿Cuál era su color favorito?- Isabella preguntó.

-El fucsia,- respondió sin vacilar, con sus ojos cerrados. Luego se quedo callado y dio una pequeña risa mientras abría sus ojos para mirarla. -¿No es gracioso? No sabía que todavía recordaba eso.-

-¿Le gustaban los animales?-

-Los perros, definitivamente,- sacudió su cabeza. – También le gustaban los gatos, pero era alérgica.-

-Mi mama era alérgica a las frambuesas,- Isabella dijo. -¿A tu madre le gustaba leer?-

-Le encantaba leer,- Edward dijo. – Le gustaba leer libros de historia y biografías, pero también tenía un escondite para los que llamaba libros que hacían "los pechos latir y hervir las entrañas". Decía que eran su placer culposo.- Edward sonrió. –Recién recuerdo eso. ¿No es extraño? No había pensado en eso por…años.-

Isabel le dio una sonrisa digna de una esfinge y se encogió de hombros. - ¿Qué libros te gustan leer a ti?- Luego sonrió. – ¿O también eres fan de los libros que te hacen latir el corazón y dejan tus entrañas hirviendo?-

-A mí también me gusta la historia.- Dijo solemnemente, ignorando la risa que quería salir. – Supongo que es algo inevitable, como mi madre me contaba siempre historias de Edward el martillero de los escoceses y Elizabeth la reina virgen. Solía decirme que ambos teníamos nombres de realeza y que había que estar a su altura.- Sonrió y froto entre sus dedos una hebra del cabello de Isabella. Extrañamente, no recordaba haberse acercado a ella, o tomar ese suave calor entre sus dedos. No lo soltó.

-A mi madre le gustaban los misterios,- Isabella dijo. -¿A mí? No me importan mucho.-

Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente en un momento que se suponía debería ser incomodo, pero…no lo fue.

-Mi madre amaba reírse,- Edward dijo en voz baja. Isabella sonrió y alzo una de sus manos para acariciar su quijada.- Solíamos reírnos tanto…- recordó la gentil risa de su madre con tanta claridad, a pesar de que habían pasado dieciséis años y cinco meses desde la última vez que la escuchó.

-Tienes una risa asombrosa.- Isabella dijo.

-Nunca me escuchaste reír,- Edward contrarrestó. Se pregunto que decía de él ese hecho.

-Una vez.- Ella insistió. –Una vez te escuche reírte en serio, no era solo una risa por cortesía. No escuche que fue lo que te hizo reír, pero era…- se encogió de hombros.- Me gustó. Quiero escucharla de nuevo y planeo hacerlo.-

-M e considero advertido entonces,- bromeó. ¿Edward Cullen estaba _bromeando_? Él no bromeaba. A él no le gustaban las sorpresas. No le gustaban las exasperantes mujeres que ponían su mundo al revés. Excepto…excepto cuando le gustaban. Él sonrió admitiendo sus pensamientos contrariados.

La pintura se había corrido en la cara de Isabella y él se acerco para limpiarla un poco con su mano. –Voy a tener otra…juerga el próximo domingo.- dijo mientras frotaba esa pintura es sus dedos. -¿Quieres venir?-

-Claro que si,- contestó. – ¿A quién alentaras?-

Él sacudió su cabeza. –Al mismo equipo.- Le sonrió y ella devolvió el gesto.

-Me asegurare de usar los colores del equipo contrario.-

Él inclino su cabeza, mirándola con atención. –Eres, como nunca, un misterio Isabella Swan.-

-Oh Edward,- ella exclamo batiendo sus pestañas exageradamente. – Tengo que admitir que dices las cosas más dulces.- dijo con su mejor imitación del acento sureño.

Hablaron durante casi una hora antes de que Isabella le dijera que tenía que regresar a casa. Él la acompaño a la puerta y se dio cuenta de que no le importo que haya estado a solas con él y que nadie lo supiera. De alguna forma, Isabella estaba a salvo del monstruo. Incluso _él _no se atrevería a herirla.

Ella le dio otro beso en el cachete como despedida, pero este lo sorprendió solo un poco. Cerró la puerta y la miro por la ventana, diciéndose a sí mismo que solo lo hacía para ver que llegara segura a hasta su auto. Mientras se inclinaba sobre la puerta y veía como las luces del auto desaparecían, él experimento una punzada de emoción.

Cualquier otro hombre la hubiera llamado soledad, pero no Edward Cullen.

_**~Mala Sangre~**_

El sueño lo sorprendió. Hacía años que no soñaba sobre esa noche. O hacía años que no recordaba los sueños acerca esa noche. No estaba seguro cual era la opción correcta pero tampoco le importaba.

_Corre, Edward,corre…_

La voz de su madre, suave y con un ligero acento sureño, trajo a su memoria árboles de magnolias y julepes de menta. Él nunca había probado los julepes de menta, pero solo sabía que el acento de su madre lo hacía pensar en eso. Gentil risa, árboles de magnolias, julepes de menta y…amor.

_Corre, Edward…_

Él no lo hizo. No podía correr. Él se había quedado y había encarado al monstruo. Pero algunas veces en el sueño, el monstruo era él.

_**~Mala Sangre~**_

A la mañana siguiente Edward llegó al gimnasio a las 6:14 A.M. precisamente. Noto el tiempo con una vaga satisfacción. Se ejercitó bastante duro, disfrutando del ardor de sus músculos.

Llegó a la oficina a la hora usual de los lunes. Janice estaba en su escritorio, como era esperado. Todo estaba bien en el pequeño mundo de Edward Cullen.

Bueno, casi todo.

Janice le dio una sonrisa divertida cuando se acerco para hacer su usual intercambio de saludos. –Tu chica es muy bonita.- Janice dijo.

-Ella no es mi chica,- Edward contestó, perplejo y confundido por la forma en la que lo hizo sentir escuchar que Janice llamara a Isabella como "su chica". No era una sensación del todo desagradable.

-Oh…-Janice dijo y le guiño el ojo. -¿Haciéndote el difícil ah?-

Edward solo se quedo mirándola. ¿Qué la haría pensar que se estaba haciendo el difícil? ¿Qué estaba haciendo algo en realidad? Edward no sabía cómo hacer eso. Inclusive el ser "social" era agotador. Hacer eso lo superaría. Si alguien era capaz de hacer esas cosas, era Isabella Swan. Su sentido del humor le ayudaría mucho, pensó. Pero nunca lo haría de alguna forma cruel, no Isabella. No, ella era buena, considerada y generosa.

La risa de Janice lo trajo nuevamente a donde se encontraba. –Eres muy tierno así,- le dijo.

-¿Así como?- Así no eran las conversaciones que se suponía tenía que tener con Janice y de repente nada estaba bien en el pequeño mundo de Edward.

O todo estaba bien y él no se había dado cuenta todavía.

Janice solo le sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. Edward camino hacia su oficina mirando por sobre su hombro mientras se preguntaba porque Janice le sonreiría de esa forma.

Todo el día la gente en la oficina lo felicitó y le daban sus buenos deseos. Edward no estaba del todo seguro del porque de las felicitaciones, pero pensó que quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de haber tenido a Isabella en su casa y aparentemente haberse sentido cómodo.

Él fue a su casa esa noche y entendió que, a la mitad de la una serie que veía, esperaba escuchar el golpe en su puerta. Le tomo otros veintitrés minutos para darse cuenta de que estaba decepcionado de que nunca llegó.

El martes, fue al restaurante en el que usualmente almorzaba. Para su sorpresa, había alguien sentado en su mesa. Él se balanceo en sus pies sintiéndose un poco incomodo. Luego la persona que había usurpado su asiento se giro y él sonrió, sintiéndose repentinamente…feliz.

Era Isabella y ella le sonreía mientras lo invitaba a sentarse a su mesa, a su lado. Midge también sonreía cuando se acercó con su orden en mano. –Hola Sr. Cullen veo que tiene una encantadora compañía hoy.-

Edward sin saber cómo responder, miro a Isabella. Ella tomo el control de la situación con su usual y encantadora manera. –Bueno. Él ha estado hablando de lo buena que es la comida que sirven aquí desde que lo conocí,- Isabella dijo. –Así que decidí venir y comprobarlo.-

Midge sonrió aún más.

Ellos almorzaron y fue la comida más agradable que Edward había tenido. Cuando terminaron, él insistió en pagar la cuenta. Isabella lo acepto, pero solo acordando que ella pagaría el próximo martes. Él estaba tan embelesado por el pensamiento de cualquier "próximo" con Isabella que acepto el acuerdo.

Luego de salir del restaurant, Isabella le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, y esta vez no lo sorprendió para nada.

El miércoles pasó sin sorpresas ni desviaciones de su rutina. Él se acostó en su cama esa noche sonriéndose de alguna forma, raro.

Era jueves de nuevo y Edward se preparaba para abandonar su casa e ir hacia la tintorería a recoger su ropa limpia (y dejar un poco más desde luego). De alguna forma no se sorprendió, cuando al abrir su puerta, encontrarse con Isabella sentada en uno de los escalones. Ella tenía una bolsa de papel a su lado.

-Pensé en acompañarte,- ella dijo como si ya lo hubiesen discutido. – Y también tengo algunas cosas de mierda para dejar allí.- Él parpadeó en su dirección al escuchar esa palabra obscena de forma tan casual, e Isabella rodo los ojos antes tirar de su brazo para que se moviera.

Él no había llegado tarde a la tintorería. Sharon parecía encontrar fascinante a Isabella y cuando esta pregunto por las nuevas fotos de sus nietos, ella le contó con gusto. Luego Sharon palmeo a Edward en el brazo y le dijo que Isabella era una joya.

Isabella sonrió y le dio un codazo a Edward. –Soy una joya, Cullen,- ella dijo. –Tienes que recordar eso.-

Él no estaba seguro de que quería decir con "joya", pero parecía que era algo bueno.

El viernes, su cuerpo trato de recordarle que era tiempo de ir a O'Flannery, el bar que le tocaba esta semana. Sin embargo, no encontró la camisa que quería usar a pesar de que debía encontrarse en su lugar en el closet y sus pantalones favoritos parecían tener una mancha de mostaza, y sus zapatos le apretaban aunque le iban perfectamente un par de semanas atrás, y además se había olvidado de buscar dinero en el cajero, cosa que solía hacer los viernes a la tarde. Todo era demasiado frustrante.

Así que, al final, se puso los pantalones de su pijama, una vieja y usada remera, colocó una película en el reproductor de DVD y se durmió en el sofá.

Sin haber tenido relaciones sexuales. Dos veces.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la Sra. Meyer y la historia es de LadyEscalibur2010, lo que si me pertenece es un par de entradas para Pearl Jam wiii.**

¡Buenas! Mil disculpas por la tardanza pero acá llegó y es un capítulo larguito. Espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber ;)

* * *

><p><em>Primero hacemos nuestros <em>_hábitos__, y después nuestros __hábitos__ nos hacen a nosotros. ~ __John Dryden__._

En la mañana del sábado, Edward se despertó con otra inesperada complicación en su vida. Una erección. Él se quedo observándola, obviamente sabiendo lo que era, solo que lo tomo por sorpresa.

Después de todo era sábado y las erecciones no se encontraban en el itinerario. Si él "levantaba carpa" como infortunadamente Mike solía decirle, podía ignorarla con facilidad y se le pasaba rápidamente. Su cuerpo estaba bajo su control después de todo. Él podría ser un monstruo, pero era un monstruo que había desarrollado un cierto control. Usaba su correa de una forma bastante estricta.

Los viernes esperaba despertarse con esa necesidad latiendo en su entrepierna. Su verga reconocía los viernes. Incluso los jueves representaban un desafío, ya que su cuerpo comenzaba a prepararse para la inevitable y doble descarga que se venía a futuro. Pero usualmente los sábados se despertaba con una sensación de satisfacción y algo de culpa, pero nunca con una erección. Satisfecho porque había respondido a las necesidades de su cuerpo – dos veces- y culpable porque era incapaz de sentir emociones más dulces.

Sin embargo, tomaría lo que él podía conseguir. Y coger era un buen sustituto de aquellas cosas que no podía tener. A él le gustaba coger. Coger era bueno. Era una salida fácil. No lastimaba a nadie y brindaba placer si se hacía correctamente.

Una erección un sábado a la mañana era inesperada y molesta.

Él trato de ignorarla de la mejor forma que pudo, pensando que solo era un desautorizado tejido erecto, pero luego fue a bañarse y su mano la rozo…y él se perdió inmediatamente en la sensación. Antes de que pudiera discutir consigo mismo, su mano se encontraba en un puño alrededor de su erección. Deliberadamente trato de dejar su mente tan en blanco como fuera posible, lo que solo prolongaba esta situación de mal gusto. Había logrado imaginar solo un poco de cabello oscuro y un par de divertidos ojos oscuros antes de terminar sobre la pared de su ducha.

Cuidadosamente, lavó la evidencia de su debilidad sin mirarla.

Siempre odio mirar su esperma. Sabía que allí y en su sangre descansaba el potencial de la violencia y el demonio. Odiaba al monstruo que surgía y vivía en su interior, pero odiaba aun más la visión de los fluidos en los que él vivía. Esta parte tan odiada había sido la primera razón por la cual él nunca se olvidaba de usar un condón. El sexo seguro no era sólo para prevenir alguna enfermedad o un embarazo, para Edward se trataba de evitar la muerte y que se derrame aún más sangre. Él no se atrevería a dejar su sucia semilla en alguna mujer a la que podía imaginarse ahorcando y quitándole la vida.

Desde luego, estaba al tanto del porque de esa rebelión de su cuerpo. No había podido tener sus liberaciones, no tan solo esta semana sino la anterior también. Su cuerpo estaba hambriento.

Por un momento considero salir esa noche.

Pero era sábado, y un cambio tan elemental en su rutina lo hacía sentirse mal. Pero no se dio cuenta de que al quedarse dormido en el sofá el viernes, ya había experimentado unos cambios fundamentales de sus propiedades.

A veces, las ilusiones eran un gran consuelo.

_**~Mala Sangre~**_

La no che de viernes de Bella fue igual de frustrante. Ella quería llamar a Edward e invitarlo a salir, pero como lo había acosado y seguido antes de presentarse (y eso había salido bien ¿he?), sabía que los viernes a la noche Edward Cullen salía a "divertirse".

Ella sabía que, un hombre tan controlado como Edward, necesitaba esas noches de viernes. Dios sabia que a ella le gustaría salir a "divertirse" un poco. Pero igual tenía su confiable juguete en el cajón de su mesa de luz. Peor es nada. Casi.

Ella no podía negar que necesitara del calor del cuerpo de un hombre rozándose con el suyo, el sonido de su corazón latiendo en su mejilla, sentir los vellos de sus piernas rozando las suyas mientras dormían entrelazados. Ella quería sentir la dureza del cuerpo de un hombre sobre su suave forma. Pero además de la compañía física de un hombre quería alguien que se preocupara por ella como una mujer y como persona.

¿Era demasiado pedir?

Años atrás, ella habría intentado saciar a su cuerpo con algún hombre anónimo, alguien que alimentara la ilusión, incluso por un breve e imperfecto momento. Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, ella aprendió que el sexo casual, incluso si era un muy buen sexo casual, no saciaba del todo ese hambre o esa sed.

Al final de todo, ella seguía hambrienta y sedienta por más.

Ese viernes ella había pensando en aparecer en el bar al cual él iría. Seria a O'Flanneys, si seguía con su programa. Pero dos cosas la detuvieron. Una, ella tenía la leve sospecha de que si veía a Edward seduciendo a otra mujer se convertiría en una especie de arpía delirante y no quería eso. Y la segunda razón era que no quería abrumarlo.

Llegar a conocer a Edward Cullen fue muy parecido a domar a una criatura salvaje. No una demasiado salvaje sino quisquillosa. Usualmente se sentía como si lo atrajera cada vez más cerca, calmándolo en cada paso, retirándose cuando él comenzaba a sentirse amenazado, avanzan cuando se tranquilizaba.

Era un trabajo agotador.

Pero extrañamente, lo encontraba bastante gratificante.

Mientras cerraba sus ojos y pretendía dormir, ella se pregunto si sus labios serian tan suaves y calientes como parecían ser si llegaba a darle un beso real. Se preguntaba cual seria su sabor y si su lengua sería tan excitante como ella lo imaginaba. Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría estar atrapada por ese largo y fuerte cuerpo, sentir la definición de su pecho y de su cadera presionadas en ella, tal vez la dura longitud de su verga sobre su estómago.

Se preguntaba, sobre todo, si Edward llegaría a darse cuenta del asombroso hombre que era. Ella intentaría hacer todo lo posible para mostrárselo.

_**~Mala Sangre~**_

En la noche del sábado, Edward se encontró contándole a su tía acerca de la extraña, exasperante y de alguna forma irresistible mujer que apareció en la puerta de su casa. Ellos hablaron de cosas mundanas por un momento. Luego, para sorpresa de Edward, las palabras salieron de su boca.

-Conocí a alguien,- dijo.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio del otro lado del teléfono. -¿En serio?- La tía Esme dijo gentilmente. -¡Que maravilloso!-

Edward debatió por momento en contarle la sórdida historia de cómo la vida de Isabella se relacionaba con la suya hace tantos años. Isabella le había dicho que algunas cosas eran solo obras del destino y que él solo tenía que "relajarse". Trato de "relajarse" pero el concepto de eso era poco conocido por él.

Isabella, sin embargo, parecía relajarse naturalmente. Él solía pensar que era su lenguaje propio. En todo caso, ella parecía determinada en enseñarle como hacerlo. Él sería su alumno, quisiera o no.

Edward respiro hondo y se confesó. –Ella es…- ¿Cómo decirle a su tía quien era realmente Isabella Swan? –Su madre era Renne Dwayer.- No necesitaba explicar nada más. Su tía sabia los nombres tanto como él. Sospechaba que esos nombres bailaban es sus pesadillas tan seguido como lo hacían en las suyas.

Hubo una larga y expectante pausa del otro lado de la línea. -¿Cómo se encontraron?-

¡Ah! Esa era la gran pregunta ¿no? Edward no estaba seguro si el ponerse a analizar esa pregunta lo "relajaría" pero decidió que le debía una explicación a su tía. –Ella me encontró en realidad,- dijo. –Ella es…muy diferente a la gente que conozco tía Esme.-

-¿En serio?- las palabras de su tía eran suaves. -¿Es amable?-

Edward sabía porque lo preguntaba. Como él, Esme había tenido que soportar las burlas y el disgusto de aquellos que los culpaban por las acciones del monstruo que había sido conocido como Edward Mase. El hecho que su hermana también había sido una de sus víctimas parecía no importar. Su tía sabía todo acerca del veneno que el miedo y el odio podían generar.

-Ella es muy amable tía Esme. Ella es muy…-Edward suspiro. –Hablamos de nuestras madres, de la forma en la que vivían, no de la forma…-

Él no dijo las palabras, no podía hacerlo. Pero ella entendió.

-Me alegro Edward.- Tía Esme le contesto.

Cuando colgó el teléfono se sintió contento y fuera de sí.

_**~Mala Sangre~ **_

En la noche del sábado, luego de la conversación con su tía, Isabella lo sorprendió al aparecerse en la puerta de su casa. Traía consigo varias cajas de DVDs en sus manos, una bolsa llena de galletas y un cuarto de galón de leche chocolatada bajo el brazo. –Caray Cullen déjame entrar o voy a tirar todo esto al suelo.-

Él abrió su puerta, indeciso entre la atónita sorpresa y la diversión. Su pequeño hogar de repente pareció iluminarse y una sutil esencia de flores lleno su nariz.

-Hornee,- dijo Isabella, poniendo la bolsa en sus manos. –Galletas de chips de chocolate y avena. Te gustaran. Créeme.-

Obedientemente Edward abrió la bolsa y saco una galleta para probar. Ella tenía razón. Le gustaban.

-Vamos a mirar una película, pero tú la erigirás.- Elevo los DVDs en su mano y los sacudió. – Romance cursi, zombis, vampiros, cosas explotando o tipos en mayas.-

-Uh…- él no tenía idea de lo que elegir. -¿Cosas explotando? – se aventuro. Debió haber sido una buena elección porque Isabella sonrió.

-Me gusta tu estilo Cullen,- le comunico pasando a su lado.

Así que de esa forma Edward Cullen se encontró sentado en su sillón, comiendo galletas de chocolate y avena, bebiendo chocolatada y mirando cosas que explotaban.

Un sábado.

_**~Mala Sangre~**_

El domingo Isabella llegó usando como había prometido, los colores del equipo opuesto. Sus amigos la recibieron con "boos" cuando entro al living pero ella les respondió haciéndoles una seña con su dedo lo que hizo que todos rieran. Edward no entendía mucho las complejidades y la etiqueta del intercambio, pero siguió la corriente ya que a nadie parecía importarle mucho.

La semana pasada el equipo de Edward había ganado, a pesar de la predicción de Isabella. En este día, sin embargo, el equipo de Isabella salió vencedor, un hecho que ella tiro en la cara de todos con un encantado abandono. Hubo bastantes declaraciones como "¡chúpala!" y "muérdeme el trasero", Isabella le dijo que los vencedores con gracia eran muy miedosos como para refregárselo en la nariz de todos. Ella no parecía sufrir de esos remordimientos. Todo el mundo parecía tomárselo con calma, así que Edward también lo hizo. O trato.

Como sucedió antes, Isabella insistió en ayudarlo a limpiar la casa. Él no se sorprendió esta vez cuando ella se dejo caer en el sillón y lo miro expectantemente. De hecho, se dio cuenta con un poco de sorpresa que había estado esperando el momento para sentarse y hablar con Isabella de cualquier sorprendente tema que ella quisiera.

Isabella tiró de su camiseta de fútbol, con un extraño estado solemne.

Edward se acerco y tiro de sus dedos, preocupado al ver su agitación aunque no sabía bien porque. -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto suavemente.

Isabella estuvo en silencio por un momento y luego rodeo sus dedos con los suyos, tomándole la mano rápidamente. Sus ojos se conectaron y le dio una triste sonrisa. –Es el cumpleaños de mi madre esta semana.-

-¿Cuándo? – pregunto luego de una pausa.

- El miércoles,- respondió.

Edward fue atacado por un salvaje impulso, algo tan fuera de su zona de comodidad que lo dejó jadeando. Las palmas de sus manos sudaban pero no podía renunciar al tacto de Isabella, así que solo pidió desesperadamente que ella no notara la cascada de sudor que salía de sus manos.

-Qué tal si yo me tomo el día libre y nosotros…- En esa parte le falló su inspiración. Ellos podrían ¿Qué? ¿Hacer qué? ¿Qué posible consuelo podía proveerle? Iba a tener que terminar ahí su idea y confiar en la vivida imaginación de Isabella.

Los ojos de Isabella lo miraron con calidez y suavidad. –Gracias,- dijo simplemente. –Me encantaría.-

Y de esa manera Edward Cullen le había ofrecido un consuelo real. Y de esa manera, Isabella lo había aceptado.

_**~Mala Sangre~~**_

En la mañana del lunes, Edward llego al gimnasio a las 6:15 en punto. Se ejercitó siguiendo su rutina habitual. Se sorprendió al ver un pequeño ramo de flores en el escritorio de Janice al llegar a la oficina. Él trato de ignorarlas, pero sus ojos siempre se desviaban hacia a ellas así que finalmente preguntó de dónde habían salido.

-Oh,- Janice respondió con una ligera sonrisa. –Me las envió Bella.-

De todas las respuestas que podría haber escuchado, esa lideraba la lista de las inesperadas. Su expresión debe haber revelado la confusión que sentía porque ella sonrió de nuevo y sacudió su cabeza. –Ayer le conté que mi gato Shmi murió la semana pasada y que me estaba sintiendo un poco triste. Cuando llegue en la mañana estas flores ya habían llegado…- Una vez más sus ojos se desviaron hacia el ramo. Ella se acerco y tomo la tarjetita del medio del ramo y se la dio a Edward para que la leyera.

"**Una mascota no es realmente olvidada hasta que ya no es recordada." –Lacie Petitto**

**Pensando en ti, y sabiendo que Shmi nunca será olvidado.**

**~Bella**

Edward se quedo mirando la tarjeta por un momento, sorprendido por la amabilidad de Isabella. Ella era exasperante, impulsiva y osada, pero era también infaliblemente amable, generosa y considerada. No pudo hablar así que le devolvió la tarjeta a Janice. –Lo siento.- murmuro y siguió caminando. Rápidamente.

Más tarde ese día, Janice pasó por su escritorio con una taza de café, justo de la forma en la que le encantaba. Ella le dio un apretón en el hombro y se fue sin decir una palabra. Él estaba tan sorprendido por la seria de eventos inesperados que solo se puso de pie, y se dirigió a la puerta para ver como Janice se alejaba. Estaba completamente inseguro de lo que todo esto significaba, pero sintió en su interior como una sensación de calidez se desplegaba y lo rodeaba.

_**~Mala Sangre~~**_

Como le había avisado a su jefe que se ausentaría el miércoles, Edward se esforzó un poco más en su trabajo el martes. No es que alguna vez su trabajo haya sido flojo, pero ese día llego más temprano y trabajo arduamente hasta que llego el momento de irse a almorzar. Por alguna razón miraba continuamente su reloj, notando que las horas pasaban más lento que de costumbre. Él disfrutaba su trabajo, aunque sabía que a algunas personas les podría resultar mundano y aburrido. Le gustaban los números, la forma en la tenían sentido y que si él sumaba el mismo numero 997 veces, siempre obtendría exactamente el mismo resultado. Todas las veces. Sin sorpresas.

Su postura acerca de las sorpresas era bien conocida.

Nadie estuvo realmente sorprendido cuando él decidió convertirse en contador. Siempre había tenido una afinidad con los números, le gustaba la nítida y limpia lógica que tenían. Usualmente su trabajo era la una fuente de comodidad y consuelo, pero hoy…las horas se movían lentamente en la pantalla digital de su reloj.

Él se reuniría con Isabella para almorzar. Si la hora del almuerzo llegaba algún día.

Al fin, cuando miro su reloj (fue solo la séptima vez en las últimos veintidós minutos), era tiempo de ir al restaurante. Isabella ya se encontraba en la misma mesa y Midge ya se encontraba hablando con ella. Isabella ya había hecho el pedido por él, su almuerzo habitual y ella pidió lo mismo. No hablaron demasiado, pero Edward noto que el silencio no lo molestaba.

Cuando terminaron de comer Isabella pago la cuenta, recordándole lo que él había prometido cuando quiso sacar su billetera. Ella le dio una generosa propina a Midge y un abrazo en el camino de salida. Edward frunció el seño ante esto, pero no sabía por qué. Cuando estaban afuera del restaurante Isabella le dio un abrazo a él también, pero no se sintió especial. Luego se paro en las puntas de sus pies y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, acerco su mano hacia donde se encontraba la suya, en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, y la saco para darle un apretón.

Él tuvo una sonrisa en el rostro en el camino de vuelta al trabajo.

_**~Mala Sangre~**_

El miércoles por la mañana se despertó un poco alterado. Luego se acordó que a pesar de que era miércoles no iría a trabajar. Igualmente se levanto a la misma hora de siempre y fue al gimnasio. Al terminar sin embargo, llego a su casa, se ducho y se vistió con unos jeans azules y una camisa. Se sentía raro al usar jeans a las 8 de la mañana un miércoles.

Luego se subió a su auto y se dirigió a la casa de Isabella, llegó a la puerta y golpeó como si lo hiciera desde hace semanas o meses, incluso años. No estaba muy seguro de que esperar cuando ella abrió la puerta, pero no era la brillante sonrisa que le dio como saludo.

Ello lo abrazó. De nuevo. Pero realmente no era tan malo, cuando uno se acostumbraba. Ella tomó su bolso de una mesa cercana a la puerta y tiro de su mano apenas cerró la puerta de su casa. –Vamos,- urgió. – Tenemos muchas cosas para hacer, y solo un día para ello.-

Él la siguió hasta su auto, le recordó que se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad y luego lo encendió. –Primera parada: el zoológico,- ella dijo cuando él se quedo mirándola.

-¿El zoológico?-

-Mi madre solía llevarme al zoológico todo el tiempo,- Isabella le contesto. –Y escuche que el de aquí es fantástico. Así que…vamos al zoológico.-

-De acuerdo,- dijo asintiendo con su cabeza.

Hacía años, dieciocho para ser exactos, desde que Edward había puesto un pie en el zoológico. Eran más lindos de lo que el recordaba, y parecía no haber ninguna jaula a la vista. Ahora los animales eran alojados en paisajes mas naturales y Edward se dio cuenta que le gustaba. Isabella parecía encontrar fascinantes a los animales, inclusive a los feos como las serpientes y otros reptiles. Ella se contoneaba como un pingüino, rugía como un león, barritaba como un elefante, e incluso trato de arrastrarse como una serpiente. No le importaba que la gente la mirara, se riera o sacudieran sus cabezas en su dirección.

No, Isabella era simplemente ella. Única. Especial.

Más tarde esa noche, mientras Edward se acomodaba contra las frías sabanas de su cama, pensaba en el día que pasaron juntos. Isabella había hablado de su madre, dándole pequeños detalles aquí y allá mientras pasaban de actividad a actividad. Cuando se encontraban almorzando pizzas, Edward descubrió que la madre de Isabella ordenaba pizzas en todos sus cumpleaños. Cuando estaban jugando al boliche, descubrió que una vez Isabella se quebró un brazo jugando con su madre. Él no le creyó hasta que ella le mostro la pequeña cicatriz que estaba es su codo. Ella de todas formas lo derroto, con o sin cicatriz, pero Edward lo acepto con gracia, a pesar de lo que pensaba Isabella de los perdedores con gracia.

Mientras cenaban tacos, perros calientes de maíz y grandes malteadas de chocolate, Isabella le confió historias de su niñez. No se sorprendió al descubrir que Isabella siempre fue algo así como un pequeño demonio, haciendo travesuras con una facilidad aterradora. Ella le mostro una gran cantidad de cicatrices y la historia detrás de cada una de ellas. Tenía una gama bastante preocupante de cicatrices para mostrar. Edward concluyo que Isabella no era particularmente muy torpe, sino que era osada. Esa conclusión lo ponía ansioso.

Luego la había llevado hasta su casa y la acompaño a la puerta. Ella se veía cansada asique no se sorprendió cuando no lo invito a pasar. En lugar de eso le dio otro abrazo. Y un beso en la mejilla. Luego volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos y le dio un fuerte apretón, dejando descansar su cabeza en su pecho por un momento.

-Gracias,- murmuro, presionada contra él con sus ojos cerrados. –Gracias por este día.-

Él no sabía cómo decirle que el placer había sido toso suyo, y si eso era apropiado o no. En lugar de eso, le regreso el abrazo, beso su cabeza, y luego su frente. Él también cerró los ojos por un momento, disfrutando de su suave calidez contra su cuerpo. –De nada,- contesto simplemente.

Luego condujo hacia su casa y no fue a correr, decidiendo que las calorías extras que consumió en el día iban a tener que encontrar un lugar cómodo en su cuerpo para quedarse. Se durmió, y no tuvo ningún sueño o pesadilla.

_**~Mala Sangre~**_

En la mañana del jueves, Isabella lo estaba esperando sentada en los escalones de su porche. No se sorprendió, y tampoco le molestó. Él le dio un pancito de canela pincelado con mantequilla. –Mi favorito,- Isabella dijo con un pequeño gemido.

Él lo sabía. Y se sintió orgulloso de recordarlo.

Todos en el trabajo le preguntaron a donde había estado y solo les contesto que se había tomado el día libre. Sospecho ver una extraña sonrisa en la cara de más de un compañero pero los ignoro. Él no tenía el tiempo ni el interés de analizar más misterios.

_**~Mala Sangre~**_

El viernes, durante el almuerzo, Edward llamó a Bella y le preguntó si quería salir, solo para que conociera la nueva ciudad en la que se encontraba. Ella acepto. Esa noche, mientras Edward se vestía descubrió que sus zapatos ya no le apretaban, que su camisa favorita se encontraba justo donde tenía que estar, que la mancha de mostaza ya había sido lavada de sus pantalones y recordó ir al cajero después del trabajo para buscar dinero. Todo como tenía que ser.

Ellos fueron a Rock's, el bar que seguía en el itinerario de Edward. Pero ellos encontraron una mesa en un rincón y hablaron durante las pausas de las canciones. Isabella lo invito a bailar. Dos veces.

Él acepto. Una sola vez.

Mientras estaban bailando, Isabella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y acercó sus labios a su cara. Por un alocado momento pensó que lo besaría, en serio, pero ella cambio su camino y llevó su boca a su oreja. La caliente caricia de su cálido aliento casi lo convenció de no sentirse decepcionado.

-Mi madre te hubiera amando,- Isabella murmuro. Desde luego ambos sabían cuan importantes y sagradas eran esas palabras. Él quería agradecerle, arrodillarse a sus pies y observarla con adoración. En lugar de eso simplemente sonrió y asintió con su cabeza, pero la mirada que ella le dedico le dijo que había entendido.

Él bebió tres cervezas en lugar de dos. Isabella succionó cuatro tragos y no parecía sentirlos. Edward sentía un pequeño y placentero zumbido. Él consideró lo bella que Isabella se veía en esos pantalones ajustados, sweater azul y botas tejanas. Casi esperaba encontrarse con su nombre en la hebilla de su cinto. Algo en su trasero cubierto por esos pantalones lo tentaban a tocarlo, pero resistió.

Sus ojos escanearon el lugar tres veces, y él sabia que hace un mes atrás estaría buscando alguna mujer como posible compañera de la noche. Pero en esta noche particular no había nadie que le interesara y además sabía que sería grosero hacerlo. Así que realmente no miro con demasiada atención. Simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar de la compañía de Isabella.

Cuando ella bostezó y él supo que la noche tendría que llegar a su fin, la llevo hasta su casa y la acompaño a la puerta. Ella luchó con la cerradura por un momento, tal vez sintiendo el alcohol en su cuerpo después de todo, y la abrió con un triunfante –A ah!- que lo hizo querer reirse.

Ella lo abrazo. Beso su mejilla. Luego su otra mejilla. Luego tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un suave y dulce beso en los labios. Ella tenía el sabor del vodka y el jugo de naranja, mezclado con algo más que Edward concluyo debía ser simplemente Isabella.

-Eres hermoso,- uno de ellos susurro y él se dio cuenta que era ella diciéndole que era hermoso.

Él se rio esta vez. El hecho de que estuviera intoxicada ya no era una pregunta. Él besó su frente. –Buenas noches Isabella.- Dijo.

Ella rodo sus ojos. –Es Bella, Bella, _Bella…_ya te lo dije.-

Él sonrió y la abrazo. –Buenas noches…Bella…Bella…Bella.- Ella se rio y a él le gusto ese sonido, tanto que estaba tentado a seguir burlándose de ella. Pero no pudo pensar en que decir o como hacerlo y el momento pasó.

-Buenas noches…hermoso.- Ella estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma, él lo podía ver.

Luego ella sonrió y entro a los tropezones a su casa, su risa lo siguió hasta su auto como un buen amigo y sonrió al ser capaz de escuchar como seguía riéndose.

Él se dio cuenta, mientras conducía, que a pesar de que era viernes, no le molestaba no haber tenido relaciones sexuales. Dos veces. Ni siquiera una.


End file.
